Run To Me
by InuPhoenix
Summary: COMPLETE! InuYasha and the gang finally killed Naraku,but InuYasha lost Kikyo in the process.InuYasha feels the pain again and this time he dosent shut Kagome out.Will it be possible for them to love another without the guilt? IYK MS
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but in my heart.I own the doggie ears ::tweak tweak::  
  
A/n: ok folks, I have seen all episodes up to 126 (part 8) there may be some spoilers so I warn you!!! Also I have seen movie 2 and trust me it rules and there is one particular scene ::cough cough KISSING SCENE cough cough:: so I *may* decide to have a flashback of that also this is my first Inuyasha fan fic. And it won't be my last and yes I would like to also ask for no flaming im trying my ultimate best to stick to the story line so I ask for no flames at all. If I do get one ill take your name and write a special chappy saying how rude you are and how you do not read author notes, also I might ask Inuyasha for tetsuiga ::looks innocent:: this is a IY/K and a M/S and Sesshoumaru will remain..mate-less so im sorry.  
  
This is the prologue to the story, so if you're lost or confused come here for the background info. "=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was in a dark misty moor, the fog was a thick blanket over the grassy plain. A castle with some of the rooms lit was a lurking shadow behind the fog, a full moon gave light and the stars blinked innocently.  
  
InuYasha came running in front of the castle.  
  
"Naraku" he muttered with a menacing growl rumbling in his throat, he smelt the stench of him and took running off in that direction.  
  
Kagome and Shippo came into the clearing on Kagome's bike; Kagome had her bow stringed over her shoulder along with her quiver filled with the arrows. Miroku and Sango were riding on Kirara and Miroku had a huge smiles on his face along with a red hand print ((three guesses what he did -_-*)). Sango was wearing her demon-exterminator outfit, her huge boomerang ((hiraikotsu)) over her shoulder, her sword at her waist, Miroku had his staff ((forgot what its called if you know please tell me!!)) under his arm.  
  
Kagome got off her bike and Shippo bounded off to the forest to hide. Kirara landed and Sango and Miroku jumped off. Inuyasha removed tetsuiga from its sheath and started at the castle, a form of a man came out with a tall woman with a fan in front of her face and a small girl with a mirror glimmering in their direction.  
  
"Naraku! So your not gonna be cowardly this time?" InuYasha said while smirking getting into a battle stance, Tetsuigas blade pointing in their direction.  
  
"Heh heh heh, Kagura" Naraku said and Kagura did dragons claw. InuYasha dodged the attacks and everyone else jumped out of the way.  
  
Kagome got back up and shot a purifying arrow at them, Kanna put up her barrier causing the arrow to hit the ground.  
  
InuYasha took this opportunity.  
  
"WIND SCAR" he yelled as he cut though the colliding demon winds.  
  
Kanna did her reflecting attack and caused both InuYasha and Kagome to jump out of the way.  
  
Another purifying arrow came and struck Kanna's mirror breaking the already cracked mirror in half.  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome who was just as confused as he and that's when the soul collectors un-veiled the archer of that bow.  
  
Kikyo came out of the forest and looked at InuYasha with her staring, blank eyes. She was murdered twice by Naraku and brought back to life twice by a witch and priestess. She came to get her revenge, she fired another arrow this time it hit the little incarnation of Naraku and she dispersed into dust, the purity of the arrow to strong and her mirror could no longer protect her.  
  
Naraku looked shocked at Kikyo, the woman his man-heart desired. 'Thankfully I took care of that problem' Naraku smirked. Naraku put his man- heart into another one of his incarnations, a baby that could find the darkness of your heart and use it against you. Though, the incarnation was destroyed.  
  
Sango and Miroku went on Kirara and Kirara took flight and headed a little ways from the battle scene so they could attack when the time was right.  
  
"Creepy bitch, DIE!!" Kagura said as she did dragons claw in her direction.  
  
InuYasha jumped in front of the wind tunnels and did buster flow which sent it back to Kagura who dispersed it in a instant.  
  
Kagome shot an arrow at her and InuYasha followed with wind scar. Kagura was thrown back and Kikyo sent an arrow at her destroying her.  
  
"Your protection is gone Naraku." InuYasha smirked at the demon.  
  
"not necessarily" Naraku said as he suddenly floated, his new body that he formed in the holy mountain giving him a barrier of the strongest magic. He sent his vine like spears and hit Kagome in the shoulder and throwing her backward. InuYasha cut the vine-spear in half and ran to Kagome who was bleeding continuously and she was knocked out by the force of the blow. He draped the upper part of his Kimono over her body to protect her and he turned to Naraku growling like mad, his face contorted with anger.  
  
"Die Naraku, WIND SCAR!!!!"  
  
The wind scar rebounded off and hit the land causing it to shake under InuYasha's and Kikyo's feet. The top part of the Kimono kept Kagome from more of a serious injury.  
  
"Attack after I shoot InuYasha" Kikyo said in a monotone.  
  
"It'll just rebound" InuYasha said back.  
  
"Not for my arrow" Kikyo said in a deadly low voice.  
  
The arrow was able to hit the shield but it charred and fell to the ground before it could hit Naraku.  
  
InuYasha transformed Tetsuiga into Red Tetsuiga and sent a wind scar at him. the shield disappeared and a humorously huge boomerang hit Naraku and took off one of his arms. He fell to the ground and glared up at Sango who was catching her boomerang. Naraku turned into his disgusting green blob form. Kikyo sent another arrow at him and a sudden flash off light and the arrow was gone.  
  
Miroku wrapped a sprit ward ((hamafuda)) and threw his staff at him. It pierced a part of the flesh and was absorbed by the pieces reforming and morphing with Naraku.  
  
InuYasha did wind scar and blasted a good deal of his body into chunks. Sango flung her boomerang at him again making more of the flesh fly. Miroku took off the cloth and jade that covered his cursed hand and cried "WIND TUNNEL!" The pieces of the flesh were going into his hand. He wrapped the cloth and jade around his hand and Sango turned Kirara to make her go closer so Sango could hit him better.  
  
Naraku sent some of his remaining flesh at them and knocked Kirara out of the air and hit Miroku in the back making him bleed just as bad as Kagome.  
  
Suddenly a clinking of a chain caught Sango's attention. There stood Kohaku his blade and ball ((sorry guys I forgot what its called)) he was wearing a black and jade-colored version of Sango's outfit. His eyes looked tranced and he had his gas mask over his face.  
  
He came up to Sango who wounded her leg as she hit the ground.  
  
"Kohaku!" she yelled at him gripping her boomerang to use as a shield if necessary.  
  
He flung his blade at her and it bounced off her boomerang. Shippo who was watching turned into a huge bird and flew off and tried to knock Kohaku out with his foot but he missed and started flapping widely for the woods while Kohaku sent his blade after Shippo. Sango pinned Kohaku to the ground before he could catch the blade and he didn't struggle to get up and the blade made contact with Sango's back in the same spot that he hit all those months ago.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Naraku laughed at InuYasha and Kikyo "you two will never defeat me!" he said as he sent a piece of flesh at them and Kikyo jumped but InuYasha was hit in the stomache and went through him, it came back out and he started breathing heavily as the blood soaked his white under kimono.  
  
"Naraku, you've lived long enough!" Kikyo said as she sent an arrow at him. it hit but he didn't get hurt.  
  
"I told you that I won't work!"  
  
Kikyo glared and strung another arrow and this time as she sent her arrow another one came out of no where, InuYasha did wind scar and this time, Naraku sent one of his vine-spears and wrapped it around Kikyo and pulled her to him right before it hit. "You die with me!" Naraku cried as a flash of pure light engulfed Naraku and the struggling Kikyo and they both were gone in a cloud of exploded flesh and ash that was Kikyo.  
  
InuYasha watched that with horror on his face, his reflexes where to slow and didn't get their in time. He fell to the ground and landed on all fours. Startlingly, tears where in his eyes and he hit the ground and Naraku's flesh. "KIKYO!!!!" he screamed the tears of pain flinging from his eyes.  
  
"Kikyo." he said finally laying on the ground he tears leaving his eyes and trailing down his face.  
  
'I didn't save you again..this time there is no hope..your gone..forever..'  
  
That thought brought forth new pain of loosing his once beloved. Naraku killed her after he tricked them, last time he pushed her into the miasma of the holy mount, this time.this time..he dragged her to hell with him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" a voice muttered, Kagome woke up and was staggering towards him. His outer kimono top half around her shoulders, the blood-soaked shirt was acting as a natural bandage and she squeezed her deadly wound. When she reached him she fell to her knees and watched him cry, sadness floated her eyes as she watched the rare tears fell down his face. He saw her and sat up and pulled her into his lap and hugged her.  
  
"Shhh.InuYasha.. I know right not you may think it's not possible.but things will be OK"  
  
*~*~* A/n: there ya go folks this is the prologue. Next chapter will the aftermath and how InuYasha will deal with the pain of loosing Kikyo again for the third time. I will update by next Saturday if not sooner. If you have any questions please put it in your review and also ::smiles:: I promise to do private replies to all of my reviewers!!!!  
  
Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Healing the wounded

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha ((but the ears are forever mine muhahahahahahahaha ::cough::))  
  
A/n: well here's the second chapter where the story actually begins!!! I hope that you'll be able to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it and ill forever be in debt of those who review and also ideas are always welcome and ill always recommend a story if you wish for me to put in a chapter so others may be able to view it!  
  
"=talking  
  
'=thinking Ok here are your responses:  
  
Krista: hey we will talk and thanks for your review ^_^  
  
Friend of Shippo: I'm glad that you love my story! ^_^ and yea I thought that it wou7ld be helpful to write about the other episodes and im happy that the readers like that!!! Yea Kikyo comes back, Kagome brings her back for InuYasha but when she dose she wants him to go to hell with her again but he says no, that he wants to stay for Kagome. And for Naraku really dead..you'll have to wait and see ^_~  
  
kagome11492: Hey thanks for the review! Im glad you like it and I'm going to update it as much as possible ^_~  
  
Jocelyn: Hey don't we all have a lazy day??? Don't worry im continuing!!  
  
CiraCalipso: Hey! Thanks for think that my story is cool and im glad that you like my bio. I know I hat Bellatrix Lestrange she killed Sirius ::runs and cries in bedroom:: ::sniffles:: better (.  
  
Cho Potter1: Thanks for thinking my fist chapter is great and I hope you think this one is better!!! Don't worry he'll say something in order to get sat ::evil grin:: and the cute parts are coming and there will be much, much cuteness don't you worry about that ::smiles:: and I solemnly swear to update a.s.a.p. all the time!!!  
  
Katergator: your welcome reading your story was a pleasure of mine and I really, really liked it!!! I'm glad that you like my story, and for the compliments for describing the fighting scene well I thank-you much for that I was a little scared that it wouldn't be good enough and I wanted to make it make sense and yours did fall within the line of fitting it in with the episodes don't you worry about that ::smiles::.  
  
Wow..7 reviews im all a-flutter, I thank you all guys ::smiles::  
  
Also would you guys like a pre-story for each chapter or not?? Also an ending story??? *~*~*  
  
Kagome helped the wounded and depressed InuYasha to the woods; he had a dead look to his eyes.  
  
She had to lower him down because he seemed not to care at all at what he was doing. Kagome went off to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. She squeezed her aching shoulder and looked down at it, it was a circular wound and the blood was shining, she immediately turned her gaze to in front of her, she could feel her stomache getting queasy.  
  
She saw Sango on the ground and quickened her pace. She saw her pinning Kohaku to the ground, his blade in her back.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said as she fell to her knees and saw that Sango was unconscious though her pressure on the boomerang was never weakened. Kohaku looked at Kagome a hurt look and a dead look in his eyes.  
  
Kagome gently and carefully removed the blade and put it aside, she looked at the old wound that re-opened. She un-tied the sash that held the sheath to Sango and wrapped the sash around the wound. She pulled Sango off her boomerang and laid her on the ground.  
  
"Why? Kohaku." Kagome said as she looked at the poor boy.  
  
He didn't answer just looked at her; she saw his depressed eyes and a single tear running down his cheek.  
  
"Please watch her" Kagome said as she got up and went in search for Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara.  
  
As she stood her shoulder was protesting, she ripped off the sleeve of her uniform shirt and wrapped the ragged sleeve around her wound. She started putting pressure on it, she definitely needed to treat it correctly when she got back to the camp site.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After walking a little ways she found Miroku and Kirara. Miroku was unconscious and Kirara was trying to get up. Kirara's leg was broken. Kagome went over to the cat demon and gently stroked her head and Kirara went into her little form and jumped (with difficulty) onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome had to slap Miroku a couple of times before he came around and brought his hand to a lump on his head. He suddenly pulled off the jade and the cloth and his eyes widened. Kagome went and looked at his hand, the wind tunnel was gone.  
  
"It's not a trick Kagome, Naraku is really dead" Miroku said looking at his hand in awe, Kagome smiled at him and relieved at the same time.  
  
"C'mon Miroku, Sango is seriously hurt, Kohaku attacked her again" Kagome said sadly.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened with worry and immediately got onto his feet. Kirara mewed and they set off to the other side of the clearing.  
  
When Miroku saw Sango he immediately picked her up bridal style and he looked angry and depressed. He was extra protective of her nowadays.especially since he asked her to marry him. They weren't married yet because both felt that if they did have a child.they wanted both of them to be their; they decided to marry after they killed Naraku.  
  
"Don't worry, Miroku, she'll be fine, but we need to take her and Miroku back to the campsite so I can treat them"  
  
Miroku looked at her and nodded and Kagome helped Kohaku to his feet he was able to carry he boomerang but he couldn't bring himself to look at Miroku or Kagome.  
  
"It's my fault" he finally said while shifting the boomerang. "I hurt my own sister"  
  
"You were being controlled by Naraku, you couldn't help it" Miroku said looking at the younger boy. Kagome could see the sympathy in his eyes, as Miroku turned his gaze to his soon to be brother-in-law.  
  
"I just."Kohaku sighed as he shifted the boomerang so he couldn't look Miroku in the eyes.  
  
"How's InuYasha?" Miroku asked still gazing at the boy.  
  
"Naraku dragged Kikyo to death with him.he's not good."Kagome said putting more pressure on her shoulder.  
  
Miroku turned his gaze to her as they reached the clearing where InuYasha was leaning against the tree all light gone from his eyes.  
  
Kagome pulled out her Medicine box and found anti-septic and rolls upon rolls of bandages. She went over to Sango who was the most seriously wounded and undid the sash and put a little spray-on anti-septic she made Miroku and InuYasha close their eyes as she undid the top-half of her exterminator outfit and wrapped the bandages around the wound and slid the top half back on. Miroku gently laid her on a pelt that they got from the last village that they were in and let Kagome look him over. He had a nasty cut where his arm which used to hold his Wind Tunnel. Kagome wrapped that up and then moved to InuYasha, He looked at her in the eye and looked at her wound.  
  
"Your hurt worst than me" InuYasha grunted his eyes still saddened.  
  
"Im fine InuYasha" Kagome said reaching into her box for a new roll of bandages.  
  
"Kagome, take care of yourself first" InuYasha said sternly his eyes still deprived of light.  
  
Kagome looked at his form, it truly scared Kagome to see InuYasha this sad, and the only other time was when Kikyo "died" the first time, when Naraku pushed her into the miasma of the Holy Mountain. Kagome took off her sleeve/Bandage and cleaned and bandaged her wound.  
  
"Happy now? Can I check you out?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Good, tomorrow I'll be fine" InuYasha said looking at the night sky.  
  
"You should let me clean them" Kagome said crossing her arms.  
  
InuYasha gave a weak "feh" and continued staring at the sky.  
  
Kagome was now getting seriously frightened, by now he would have snapped back, pushed her away and jump down her throat, but that was not the case.  
  
"InuYasha.are you ok?" Kagome asked tentatively.  
  
InuYasha snapped his gaze to Kagome and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't respond. nothing he could say, could describe his pain. He looked at her eyes trying to see why she would always feel more concerned for him and not herself, even for the fact that she was probably hurt worse than him.she wanted to make sure that he was ok before herself.though he wanted the opposite.to make sure that she was ok..  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome was searching through the rubble that was Naraku's old castle. It was destroyed when InuYasha did the fatal Wind Scar. InuYasha was helping Kagome go through it to find the shards that Naraku had. Kagome came upon a box that had a purple glow coming from the cracks of the box. Kagome felt a strong surge form her and she opened the box, inside was the almost completed Jewel. Kagome took the jewel out and sighed happily. InuYasha looked at the jewel and for once Kagome swore she saw a glimmer of life in them.  
  
"Finally." Kagome sighed.  
  
InuYasha just stared at the jewel as if not believing it was being held in her palm.  
  
"All those months ago.and its almost whole again" Kagome said as she reached to her neck and tugged on the chain that held the little bottle that held the only Jewel Shard that they had. She took the shard out of the bottle and inserted in one for the spaces where a Jewel shard was supposed to go. The Jewel shined for a couple of minutes and settled only 3 spaces were left to be filled. "Only 3 left now..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well there you guys go! And I kept my promise!!! I hope you guys liked it and for those who are confused:  
  
Kouga still has 2  
  
Kohaku has the one in his back  
  
Next chapter:  
  
We see the infamous wolf and Kohaku has a choice to make!!  
  
Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Open Up to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but...::tweak tweak:: I OWN HIS EARS MUHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough cough::  
  
::Kagome comes into the mad and insane author:: "hey those are mine!!! ::takes the claim of the ears::  
  
::InuYasha comes in:: hey do I get a say on who owns my ears????  
  
::Miroku comes in followed by Shippo, Kirara, and Sango:: at least you have two women fighting over you.  
  
InuPhoenix: "Why would I fight over him? Im writing a IY/KAG fan fic for crying out loud.though I have to admit his ears are cute ^-^  
  
InuYasha: ::steps back looking scared::  
  
::The door slams shut and no even tetsuiga or wind tunnel can open the door::  
  
Sango: don't tell me that she locked us in here!!!  
  
Miroku: hey it could be worse.we could be locked in here with Naraku!  
  
Author: I killed him ::smiles widely::  
  
The Gang: YOU DID?! HOW?!?!  
  
Author: ^_^* the miracles of fan fiction  
  
InuYasha: ya know.I think I wouldn't mind being stuck in here.::sits cross- legged next to the computer and starting at the screen with everyone peering over InuPhoenix's shoulders::  
  
InuPhoenix: ^_^* 'oh boy.'  
  
A/n: yea I couldn't resist.though just imagine InuYasha and Kagome when I do the fluffy scenes! Oki here are your replies!!  
  
Subbed and Dubbed: thanks! And don't worry I am ::smiles::  
  
SesshoumaruBabe: thanks for calling it cool ::huggles SesshoumaruBabe back:: and you better know me! We are friends remember lmao. Im glad you liked it and thought it was cool!!  
  
keeper_of_the_triforce: oh wow I almost made you cry!!! I think that's good right?? And don't worry im continuing it I don't want to abandon it either!! ::smiles::  
  
Katergator: thanks that means a lot!! and I hope its interesting.I had a lot of trouble writing it believe it or not! And who says that Kohaku can survive with out it?? But I don't know I'm still unsure with what im going to d with him..i don't want to make anyone mad so please tell me what should I do!!!!! Thanks again and don't worry I am ::smiles::  
  
Cho Potter1: well.InuYasha just saw his PAST lover die.so im just taking the same approach but a little more extreme, and hey if he weren't stubborn then he wouldn't be our lovable half-demon lmao. Yep Kikyo is dead and gone forever.I hope.and yea he dose.^_~ and im updating lmao.  
  
Forever Kagome: Thanks for thinking my fan fic is cool and don't worry I promise that you'll like it.hopefully.ugh I hate it when the weapons are either name-less or such lmao. And your welcome reading you fan fic is a pleasure of mine and im looking forward to the future chapters. And our welcome again!!!!!  
  
*~*~* "=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango woke up a numb pain in her back; she sat up and felt a headache reaching into her brain torturing it to agony. She looked around and saw her little brother laying a little ways from her; she crawled over to him and cried silently.tears of joy.  
  
"Kohaku." Sango murmured as she reached out to touch him.to make sure that he was there.  
  
Kohaku opened his eyes blearily at his sister who was crying over him.  
  
"Sister?" he asked her questionably  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango whispered as she swooped down and hugged her little brother to her.the last of her family members.  
  
Kohaku stiffened in Sango's arms and felt even more guilty, he knew the pain his sister went through.he knew what he forgotten.Sango leaned back and looked at him in the face with a watery smile.  
  
"You're finally safe.and free."  
  
"Sister.." Kohaku murmured as he looked at her face. He turned his gaze to the earthen floor.  
  
"Kohaku?" Sango questioned him, she let him go and stared at him, worry flooded her eyes.  
  
Kohaku laid down his back to her, trying to ask her to leave him be. She still kneeled their watching him before she got up and walked backwards to her bed and laid down watching her brothers back. 'Kohaku.what's wrong?!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn peered over the peeping mounts and onto the group that sheltered in the wooded area. Kagome opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, she looked around and saw Sango sleeping peacefully on the pelt turned towards her brother who was sleeping ten feet away from her, his back to her. Miroku was sleeping but arousing near his fiancée. Kirara slept with Shippo under her curled tail in her big form near Kagome and she opened a red eye to her. Kagome smiled at her and turned her gaze to the heavens where a clad of red and silver caught her attention. He was sleeping in the same spot as he did last night, where he was still as bad as after the battle, her heart ached. She wanted him to feel better but she knew that he had all the rights in the world to mourn.and Kagome herself didn't understand herself.she wasn't happy that Kikyo died nor was she sad about it.she felt like she didn't really care.that she cared for InuYasha who had to live with the guilt. She could see that he blamed himself for not getting in the way, to save Kikyo or go down with her.it seemed that he was brooding on that.he didn't even ask her for the nearly-completed jewel which he yearned for all those months ago. She sighed sadly a look of dark sadness over- taking her usually cheery eyes and went over to start a fire. As she got up and stretched she heard a little clink of glass on a chain. She looked down at the jewel around her neck and touched it tentatively with her finger tips, as if s cared that if she handled it, it would disappear like smoke.  
  
'This is the culprit for everyone's pain' Kagome thought staring at the jewel with an impassive feature over her face. Her face contorted with anger and sadness, 'why me?' she asked herself again.the same question she asked herself since she fell though the well for the first time.  
  
Kagome kneeled down and placed some twigs together and lighted them with a match and started cooking instant ramen over the warm flame. The smell woke those (especially InuYasha) out of their dream worlds. Everyone but InuYasha joined her around the flame and she poured them all bowls of their favorite instant meal. She saw that one of the bowls sat next to her innocently un-touched by hands. She sighed and picked the bowl up abandoning her own meal and walked to the tree and knocked on it attracting InuYasha's attention.  
  
He stared down at the girl looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Here's some food, InuYasha, when you're hungry" she said as she laid it near the base of the tree. She straightened and stared back at his eyes that tore her heart up into pieces, making tears spring to her eyes to know how much pain that he was experiencing.  
  
He saw the tears spring up and he felt his own heart twist in pain 'am I the one causing her pain?' he jumped down and picked up the bowl and nodded his thanks, standing their only looking at her eyes rivaling his. He sat down and scooted over a bit asking silently to join him.  
  
Kagome sank to her knees and watched him eat slowly, not his usual quick as lightening. thinking about something else as his hands fed him.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as he set down his ramen and looked at her.  
  
"Kagome.why do you care so much?" InuYasha asked her, turning his depressed eyes to her own.  
  
Kagome just stared back at him pondering her answer. 'Why I care so much?', Kagome bit her bottom lip and stared at her folded hands that were resting in her lap. She knew why, because they were all like her family and that she.loved InuYasha, but she wasn't about to say that out loud now.  
  
"Because I do.there is no real answer.it's just that it tears me up when any of you guys are in pain.physically and emotionally.especially if I feel I can't help"  
  
"Why do you say that? You help us whether we want it or not, you just do it without even trying" InuYasha said in a monotone voice.  
  
It was now Kagome's turn to stare at him. She didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult but whatever it was.it made Kagome's heart warm to hear his voice to gain some of it approach, correcting her even though it was true. She gave him a fleeting smile and immediately felt shy.  
  
"Kagome.is it wrong to-"InuYasha was cut off by a howling wind that made InuYasha stand and place a hand on Tetsuiga.  
  
Kouga appeared in a whirlwind and was kneeling to Kagome and took one of her hands and grasped it with his own. Kagome looked at him and sighing bored 'here we go again'.  
  
InuYasha knocked his hand away and stood in front of Kagome making Kouga stand and start to growl but it decreased as he saw the look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you dog-turd?" Kouga asked rudely.  
  
"Get away wolf-shit"  
  
"Im here for MY woman"  
  
"She's not YOUR woman!" InuYasha replied monotone.  
  
"Oh what's wrong dog-turd? You act like someone died!"  
  
InuYasha's bangs covered his eyes as he kept his strong stance in front of Kagome.  
  
"Someone did die! I bet it was that dead priestess"  
  
InuYasha suddenly whipped out Tetsuiga his eyes suddenly flaring with anger which surprised both Kouga and Kagome.  
  
"SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH BASTARD!!'  
  
Kouga smirked and eyes the blade "like you can do anything to me!" "Kouga why are you here?" Kagome said while getting to her feet.  
  
"To get my woman and to kill Naraku.his stench is around here" Kouga said placing his fists against one another.  
  
InuYasha smirked and laughed "you're behind wolf-shit!"  
  
"Huh?" Kouga said looking at InuYasha with an arched eyebrow.  
  
InuYasha did a feeble smirk "I killed him wolf-shit"  
  
Kouga snorted "like I would believe you!"  
  
"he did Kouga" Kagome said placing a tentative hand on InuYasha's shoulder making his pupils glance towards her.  
  
Kouga looked at her and glanced at her hand and snorted "still doesn't mean I can't collect my woman now dose it?"  
  
"Im not your woman Kouga" kagome said in a bored voice, she's done this so many times she might as well record it and re-lay it.  
  
"Yes you are now come to me!" Kouga said narrowing his eyes to her and to her hand.  
  
"Leave her alone wolf-shit, she's not your woman!" InuYasha said a snarl threatening to erupt from his throat.  
  
"She's not yours!" Kouga replied getting into his face and smirking.  
  
"She's more my woman than she is yours!" InuYasha said while smirking at the look on Kouga's face.  
  
Kagome stared at him and put a little more pressure on her hand.not able to say a word. InuYasha's eyes glanced towards her again trying to say something.but kagome couldn't understand.  
  
"By the way wolf-shit you have something of ours!" InuYasha said turning his eyes on his rival.  
  
Kouga smirked and narrowed his eyes "like I'd give it to you dog-turd"  
  
"Hand them over and I may not have to kill you" InuYasha said doing his constantly feeble smirk. He jumped and knocked Kouga to the ground placing his blade to the throat drawing but little blood.  
  
"I said hand them over" InuYasha repeated his anger and sadness starting to reflect at the pressure on the hilt that was slowly digging into the annoying wolf's neck.  
  
Kouga didn't reply and tried to push the blade from his throat but found that he couldn't and he noticed that Kagome wasn't coming to his rescue.  
  
"Kouga do as he says.we need to complete the jewel!" Kagome said staring down into his face.  
  
"FINE!" Kouga spat at InuYasha covering him with spit "but only for you Kagome" Kouga said string at the threatening blade.  
  
Kagome swooped down and gathered the shards that resided in the wolf's leg. She pulled the chipped Jewel from around her neck and inserted the Jewel shards, the Jewel glowed purple and there was only one chip left.Kohaku's shard.  
  
InuYasha removed Tetsuiga from Kouga's neck.  
  
"I'll be back Kagome wait for me" he said before running back.as fast as his normal legs could allow him.which was much slower.  
  
InuYasha wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned to Kagome, after all that.the fire didn't return to his eyes and all of his insults before were feeble or monotone...no emotion what so ever.  
  
Kagome walked slowly up to him and threw her arms around him hugging him tentatively; she was surprised when he hugged her back weakly.  
  
'Give me time Kagome.give me time.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
InuYasha: ::blink blink:: huh what did I miss???  
  
Author: read the first 2 chapters ::hits the button for the other documents:: while that dope and the rest of them are reading that please review?!?!?!?! And im sorry but Kohaku will have to make his decision next chapter since I obviously didn't put it in here also im sorry if Kouga was OOC. Ill update every Friday and will goal to!!!! And ill give an authors note if I can't ((holidays, birthdays, etc.)) ok ill shut my yap..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BECAUSE ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW GIVE ME COURAGE TO KEEP THIS GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also if you have any idea's I look them over and see if I can put it in.I promise!!!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. You Worried Me

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.but I do own at heart..his doggy ears ::tweak tweak::  
  
InuYasha: "That's how I killed Naraku???"  
  
Author: ::sighs with frustration:: it's a fan fiction meaning its what I created not Rumiko Takahashi .  
  
InuYasha: "Who??"  
  
Author: uh.never mind ^_^*  
  
InuYasha: ?_?  
  
Kagome: so all of this is fake???  
  
Author: ^_^* the plot is because Naraku isn't dead ((in the series)) but for something's, like Miroku asking Sango to marry him is true and she did say yes is true, the kiss in the second movie is true, but everything else is of my creation, well.except the feelings of course ^-^  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Author: Heh heh how about another chapter? Here are your responses but I do say ::sniff: I got about half of what I got from the first three -_- though I appreciate all of the reviews I have received!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*Responses*~*~*  
  
Cho Potter1: IM VERRRRRRRY SRY FOR SPAZING ::sniff:: ((I need to write a little better ^_^*)) yea Kouga will forever be a bastard ((sorry Kouga fans!!!!!)) yes and ::gives Cho Potter1 a doggy cookie:: you were so far the first to realize that!!! ^_^  
  
Cyberdemon: thanks for thinking my story is good ^_^!!! Heres the next chapter and a cookie for you ::hands her a doggy cookie::  
  
ShadowX The Dunpeal: thanks for thinking my story is nice ^_^!!! And don't worry it won't discourage me, I was trying to put three "." in the spaces where their were only "." Fanfiction.net wasn't getting that right ugh!!!! And yea no one is perfect but we try!!!! ::hands her a cookie::  
  
Ahrima: Hey yea I had a feeling that the presentation was rough im sorry if you can't this is my first InuYasha fan fic. After all im trying to put in as much details as possible, I never knew that's how you spell Tetsusaiga all of the fan fictions I read always spell it tetsuiga so I ^_^* followed them, again with the dots in the wrong places I meant to have three dots ((.)) their so that's why my grammar is a little bad ^_^*::hands him a cookie::  
  
Katergator: don't worry this chapter Kohaku decides and it's a turning point for everyone in this story...I really hope you aren't mad or disappointed on his decision...this was probably the hardest chapter I had to write. Don't worry I fixed my spelling and grammar problem, and yea I hate those story too and I'm glad that my reviewers want to help me out to keep this story enjoyable all-around!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Talking: "  
  
Thinking: '  
  
NOTE: NO ONE SAID WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH KOHAKU SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! I really hope that none of you will be mad at me...this chapter was the hardest one to write for me so far...  
  
NOTE2: Thanks Bro, he told me Kohaku's weapon is a scythe THANKS BRO!!! *~*~*  
  
Kohaku staggered as he went into the woods to "get some fresh air" as he said to his sister and her fiancée.  
  
'Sister.please forgive me!'  
  
Kohaku raised his scythe and stared at it flickering in the setting sun like a mirror to light, memories of killing his father and companions flashed in front of his eyes for what it seemed the one hundredth time for the past two days, his sisters face filled with tears joined the memories and crystalline tears running down his face. The wind whistled through the tight-knit tree branches and a black raven sat on top of a pine tree staring down at Kohaku, his black beady eyes staring at the boys raised hand.  
  
'This is for my family.who I slayed.sister..please understand'  
  
Kohaku drove the tip of the scythe into the small lump which was the shard embedded in his back. He shifted the tip and felt a trickle of blood run down his back, he shifted the point a little more and heard a dull "clink" of metal on glass, he dug the tip deeper and lifted, his vision becoming blurry and he fell to his knees, a dull pain in his back, he put more pressure on handle of the scythe and felt the Jewel pop out of his back, he drew in his last, shuddery, breath and fell to the ground...his world becoming black...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm getting worried" Sango murmured to Miroku while watching the sunset.  
  
"Kohaku? Don't worry, he is armed" Miroku said putting his arm around Sango.  
  
"True...but still...I can't help it...I can't bear to lose him again"  
  
"Naraku isn't alive remember? And he's smart enough to defend himself from demons"  
  
Sango just hummed a "yes" back and stared at the crackling flames, a sudden "CAW!" caught her attention and she pushed out of the embrace and stared at the direction that Kohaku went in.  
  
'Something isn't right'  
  
Sango picked up her boomerang and slowly got to her feet wincing from her old wound and started walking fast into the woods, she heard Miroku get to his feet.  
  
"Stay there, Houshi-sama ((monk))" Sango yelled back to Miroku.  
  
Sango walked deeper into the woods following the prints left in the slightly moist ground. She came to a clearing and gasped, tears suddenly springing to her eyes, her heart felt like it was being squeezed and her hands were numb on her boomerang which she dropped.  
  
"KOHAKU!!!" she yelled running and wincing to her brothers body, he was laying on his stomache, his right hand slightly covered with his own blood, his scythe laying under his palm, his eyes wide with dried tears on his face... his eyes had no life in them.  
  
Sango reached out a hand and tentatively touched her little brother's white face; it was as cold as ice. A sudden gleam caught her eye; she saw the shard that used to reside in his back only a foot away from his body. It was covered in dark red blood; Sango only glanced before pulling her brother's body into her lap and crying tears of pain.  
  
"Koha..." Sango couldn't say his name, pain filled every millimeter of her, her heart felt like it shut down and her brain fuzzy, she gripped her brother's body closer to her and let her tears fall onto his lifeless body.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
Sango looked down at him and cried harder, her eyes became blank and cold, inhuman.  
  
"Sango?" a voice sounded out across the clearing and a rustling of tree branches and the crushing of grass under human feet.  
  
"Sango??" the voice yelled. Miroku appeared in the clearing and stopped dead at the sight. He walked to Sango, who still had the grip on her little brother's body and tried to pull her away.  
  
"I told you to stay" she said in a deep voice filled with sorrow and depression, not human like.  
  
"You worried me" Miroku whispered to her, Sango didn't reply. *~*~*  
  
Sango: ::tears in eyes::  
  
Miroku: ::puts an arm around her and lets it wander south::  
  
Sango: EEP! PERVERT!!! ::slaps Miroku::  
  
Miroku: ::now with a red handprint on his face:: heh heh  
  
Author: ::tears in eyes:: I can't believe I wrote that!  
  
Sango: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT!!!  
  
Author: ::sniffles:: also, I'm very sorry for not updating on Friday, I was sleeping over my friends house and I had to wait for my beta-reader ((Ahrima)) to send me the corrections THANKS AHRIMA!!! Please...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and ::sniff:: Kagome won the Doggie ears......but that doesn't mean that I don't own them at heart.  
  
Kagome: unfortunately  
  
InuYasha: ::blink blink:: and do I have a say in this??  
  
Kagome and Author: NO!  
  
InuYasha: alright alright....::backs away scared::  
  
Sango: why did you kill him????  
  
Author: ::pats Sango's shoulder sympathetically:: because if I didn't then....you'll see  
  
Sango: ::sniffles::  
  
Author: alright ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! And this is a BIG turning point so I hope you enjoy it ^-^  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Author: ^_^*, alright here are your responses:  
  
Cho Potter1: I know.....I felt really bad after killing Kohaku...but....you'll see ^_~ oh and heres a little InuYasha cookie!!!!  
  
Artist-Chick31: thanks ::blush:: and its my pleasure for reading your story its truly amazing! ((hands her a InuYasha cookie))  
  
ssp51201: THANK-YOU! And don't worry I'll be updating ((well try too)) every Friday. ((hands her a InuYasha cookie))  
  
darkrose2006: yea I thought it was sooooooo cute! Thanks so much! And I love that site I think its totally awesome...im looking forward tot eh 3rd movie summary and those pictures!!! And thanks again!!!!!!! ^-^ ((hands her a InuYasha cookie))  
  
JoJo10: thanks ^_^ ((hands her a cookie))  
  
*~*~*  
  
Talking="  
  
Thinking='  
  
*~*~*  
  
InuYasha and Kagome walked back to the campsite, Kagome had to do a little persuading to move him from his tree ending with a couple of "sit" threats. Of course she didn't actually "sit" him but she just hinted on "sitting" him in the future.  
  
When they entered the campsite they saw it deserted, the wood in the fire ring had smoke curling from the ashes. No actual flame, but the water bucket was laying on its side next to the ring, showing that it was put out in a hurry.  
  
'Where is everyone?' ' Kagome thought straightening the fallen bucket and spritzing some of the left-over water that didn't spill out of the bucket onto the ashes assuring that the ashes were not able to spark into another fire.  
  
"Do you want to wait for those guys to come back, or would you rather look for them?" InuYasha said again in a monotone, sitting Indian style and hiding his clawed hands in his sleeves.  
  
"Maybe we should wait...we don't know if we would walk in on anything" Kagome replied pushing the ashes into the middle of the ring.  
  
"Feh" InuYasha replied fruitlessly as if trying to gain some of his fire back. Kagome smiled to herself after hearing the weak "feh".  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango and Miroku were kneeling next to a mound in the ground with white, forest wild, flowers on top, the mound was slightly longer then Kohaku's height. Sango asked Miroku to perform a funeral service for her little brother, right then, and right there. She didn't want to risk something happening to Kohaku's body if she tried bringing it back to her village to bury with the rest of her family or friends and it was better for the soul to Miroku's belief.  
  
Sango had tears running down her pale and impassive face, as she finished her prayer she stared at the mound that was the protection for her little brother's body. She reached next to her and picked up her brothers scythe and ran her fingertips over the blade of the scythe, not wincing when she accidentally cut her finger on the tip. She laid the scythe with care in her hands and impassive looks in her eyes, she picked another flower from the pile around the mound and placed it on top of the scythe. Miroku placed his clothed hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it.  
  
"I am truly sorry for your loss, he was a good brother" He said bowing his head in sympathy for his fiancé.  
  
"I know" Sango replied in a raspy low voice.  
  
Miroku squeezed her shoulder a little tighter a look of worriness in her eyes, he felt the ever-growing fear grow stronger in his heart for his loved one. He stared at her and saw her move into another prayer, it was shorter than the other ones, but this one was much different. Her body started shaking as if she was shivering with cold, but she had crystalline tears running down her pale skin. She opened her eyes, they were dull, the life and cheeriness gone, she let her tears fall off her face onto her wrist which was still in the praying position.  
  
"Miroku.........please let me stay here tonight" she said in a voice not her own.  
  
"I'll be staying with you" Miroku said definitely staring at his fiancé's face.  
  
She didn't reply but closed her eyes once more.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome started another fire and was cooking left-over ramen over the flame, 'they should have been back by now'. She set the plastic cooking ware on a clean rock and sat back on her heels glancing at InuYasha every now and then through the corners of her eyes.  
  
"You want to go find them?" InuYasha suddenly spoke, he seemed to be dozing to Kagome, guess not.  
  
"I guess.....they are starting to worry me" Kagome replied pouring some ramen into bowls and handing one to InuYasha.  
  
He just put it aside and stood up and crouched down motioning for Kagome to go on his back. She put her own bowl aside and poured some water onto the fire to put it out, it went out with a little "phut" and she climbed onto InuYasha's back.  
  
She felt him jump into the air and run, the wind whipping in her face, feeling as usual she sighed reminding herself that something's would always be the same.  
  
She felt him land and pause letting her down from his back, she looked over his shoulder and saw Miroku and Sango kneeling next to a mound of dirt, about the size of a grave mound.  
  
"MIROKU, SAN...go" Kagome yelled then quieted herself when she noticed that the mound had Kohaku's scythe on it.  
  
Miroku turned his head at the sound of Kagome's voice, his eyes were dull with pain and depression, he stood up as if he were a machine and walked over to Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"Kohaku....."Miroku started in a low raspy whisper his eyes staring at the earth.  
  
"Died?" InuYasha asked looking at Miroku's bowed head, Miroku didn't answer so they took it for a yes.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango she felt her heart wrench yet again, Sango was like the sister she never had. She was always there to talk to and better to talk to than Miroku or InuYasha.  
  
"Would you like us to stay with you?" Kagome asked turning her gaze to the monk.  
  
"No........ill be here for her......you guys go back, Shippo and Kirara went off somewhere" Miroku said turning his depressed gaze onto the priestess.  
  
Kagome nodded her head numbly and tugged InuYasha's over kimono ((his top half of his robe)) to get his attention and nodded her head towards the woods, telling him that they should go back. He crouched down and let Kagome climb on his back, she stole a glance back to her friends, she wished to stay there with them but she knew it wasn't her place, she knew that she couldn't stay there.....she barely knew Kohaku that well....she would protect him if he was on the brink of death....but he was like a stranger to her and she knew that she would be out of place, she jumped a little when she suddenly felt the cold wind hit the side of her face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/n: yea I know short....next chapter will be much more promising, and a treat for you guys a little glimpse of the next chapter!  
  
"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
"YOU LOVE HER AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNEW YOU WERE IN NO DEBT!!!!!"  
  
Author: hmm........any guesses on who's arguing?  
  
Sango: ::wipes eyes dry:: easy guess  
  
Kagome: wonder who ^_~  
  
InuYasha:.......feh.......  
  
Miroku: 0_0 woooooooooooow.........  
  
((Just a couple of hints!))  
  
Please remember to.......REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Being Taught a Lesson

Disclaimer: I *wish* I owned his ears ::mutters deeply:: damn that Kagome  
  
Kagome: hey I heard that!  
  
Author: DARN IT!!!  
  
InuYasha: just get on with it already!  
  
Miroku: InuYasha! I didn't know you like this thing! ::points at the computer screen::  
  
InuYasha: where did you get that idea?! I just want to see whose yelling at me  
  
Author: ::eyes fill with tears:: w-what?!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha.....  
  
InuYasha: ::suddenly nervous:: yea??  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
((big InuYasha crater appears in the floor))  
  
Author: thank-you Kagome you can have his ears...but can I tweak them once in awhile???  
  
Kagome: ::sighs with defeat:: alright  
  
Author: YAY!!!  
  
InuYasha: wench what did you do that for?!?!  
  
Kagome: she writes the story and controls what happens to us and im looking for a nice ending thank-you very much oh and SIT! Im not a wench.  
  
InuYasha: ::falls painfully back in the crater::  
  
Author ^_^* alright lets get on with it also I regret to say -_- I wont be updating till 1/2/04 my Grandparents don't own a computer so I wont be able to write another chapter im sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here are your reviews:  
  
((*=receives cookie))  
  
*seikkyokuka: yea I know I felt and still feel very bad for killing Kohaku. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
*darkrose2006: thanks! And yes I do love that site! ^_~and I would love to go over your stories, hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
*JoJo10: thanks sooooooo much! And have another cookie  
  
**Aries Greymon: congrads on getting it rite!!! It's a good idea but I have plans for the story. Don't worry the mood of the story will lighten up as we get further along, trust me I have big plans for this story!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sunlight poured into the little make-shift camp and onto the sleeping forms of Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara sleeping on the ground stirring them invading there closed eyelids. InuYasha opened his eyes as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the branches of the big tree he was residing in. Kagome immediately stood up and stretched and made towards the fire ring, pulling matches out of her pocket and lighting a fire getting a pot ready for cooking everyone's favorite instant meal. InuYasha perked and stared at her form while Shippo was trying to hide beneath Kirara's tail trying to get five more minutes of sleep from the invading sun. InuYasha turned his gaze from the sleeping demons out onto the ruble which was the new residing place of Kikyo's remains. He felt his heart pang with sadness.  
  
'It's my fault she's dead again' he thought leaning against the trunk of the old tree.  
  
'No it isn't' a little voice awakened arguing with his first self.  
  
'Yes it is, I should have been able to protect her'  
  
'Stop beating yourself up and you know you wouldn't have made it if you did go after her'  
  
'Then I should have died'  
  
'Then what about Kagome? She could have gotten killed by some other demon'  
  
'She can take care of herself'  
  
'Not when she's unconscious'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
InuYasha heard a crunching sound of human feet on dried dead leaves, he swiveled his ears back and sniffed a couple of times and recognized Sango and Miroku's scent as they entered the clearing. Miroku had an arm around Sango who looked dead to the eyes, her eyes had none of the shimmer of happiness or life, she looked like as if someone was controlling her and Miroku had to lead her to next to the fire. Kagome handed them each a bowl of ramen since that was all she packed in her humorously large backpack.  
  
"Thank-you Kagome-sama" Miroku said accepting the bowl and started to eat. Sango just placed her bowl on the ground and sighed sadly, Kirara came up with a shrilly mew in her little form and curled in Sango's lap receiving relaxing strokes from her owner.  
  
Kagome sat next to her friend and gave her a sympathetic look. She looked at kagome with pit-less eyes and gave her the weakest of all smiles.  
  
"Why don't we go to a hot spring?" kagome asked her friend as the morning sun shined on them all.  
  
Sango gave her an unsure look and nodded her head yes, Kagome smiled and pulled two towels out of her backpack with a pair of swim trunks for Shippo, soap and shampoo for her and Sango.  
  
"C'mon Shippo you need a bath"  
  
Shippo ran up and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and Sango stood up and picked up Kirara and they started to walk to the springs just about a mile away.  
  
InuYasha watched them leave and Miroku suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Why are you like this InuYasha?" he asked setting down his bowl of half- finished ramen and turned to the half-breed dog demon.  
  
"You know" InuYasha muttered back.  
  
"But it's been awhile.......can't you let her go yet" Miroku pressed on.  
  
"You don't understand"  
  
"I think I have a good picture" Miroku said starting to get annoyed with InuYasha's stubbornness "your just going to dwell on the past for the rest of your life and slowly kill Kagome's spirit"  
  
InuYasha's eyes glared at Miroku "shut your fukin' mouth monk, I would never do that to Kagome"  
  
"Well you're doing it now" Miroku said getting a little angrier by the second.  
  
"No im not" InuYasha said fiercely.  
  
"Yes you are, she's starting to fall into a depression and you know that you the cause of it!"  
  
"I'm not! I would never do that!"  
  
"WELL YOU ARE!" Miroku yelled while  
  
"WELL SORRY BUT I OWED KIKYO AND YOU KNOW THAT!"  
  
"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
"YOU LOVE HER AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNEW YOU WERE IN NO DEBT!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha let his bangs fall in front of his eyes, Miroku's words pounding over and over in his head, he was right.....  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: so short...so dramatic.....  
  
InuYasha: can't believe I took that  
  
Author: hey sometimes a good yell is all ya need!  
  
Miroku:......interesting........  
  
Kagome: ::blink blink::  
  
Sango: though can't believe that only one person guessed right ((Aries Greymon, have another cookie!!!))  
  
Author: but hey everyone got the InuYasha part rite ^_^  
  
Kagome: ::Still in shock::  
  
Author ^_^* please remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...BUT I CAN TWEAK HIS EARS MUHAHAHAHA  
  
Kagome:0_0 alrighty then......  
  
InuYasha: ::sitting in a corner brooding::  
  
Author: What's wrong with him?  
  
Kagome: I think he's still brooding about the last chapter  
  
Miroku: Yea he still cant believe that im right!  
  
Kagome:........i guess........  
  
Author: ^_~ I think he has other reasons  
  
Kagome: huh?  
  
Author: 'sheesh do I have to spell it out?!'  
  
Alright IM BACK!!!! And I hope that all of my readers had an enjoyable an safe holiday and New Years! Welcome 2004 lmao. Alright ill stop my endless blabbering and go on with the story and I hope you are ready for FLUFFINESS!!!  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Author: I also have a very late Christmas present for all of you at the end of the chapter which I think all of you will enjoy ^___________~  
  
*~*~* ((receives Gingerbread Men))  
  
*Katergator: that's alright trust me I may not be able to update when I have to take my school yearly tests so I totally understand and hats alright, this story isn't about to be deleted form fanfiction.net! Yes Kohaku's death is very important in Miroku's and Sango's relationship. Thanks for your review  
  
*Darkrose2006: Thanks! I hope that your holidays were just as enjoyable!!!  
  
*Just me 17: oh wow! Thank-you so much!!!  
  
*c-dog: of course im going to continue this...im even thinking of a sequel but ill finish this first ^_~ and thank-you so much for you compliment!  
  
*Aries Greymon: your welcome for the cookies.......but have some more lolz. Yes this is were InuYasha if finally pulling out of his depressed stage.......I hope and the bottom is....well....you'll see ^_~  
  
*JoJo10: your welcome ^_^ have another lolz  
  
*~*~*  
  
"=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome sunk into the relaxing steaming waters of the hot spring sighing with contentment before turning to her friend who was watching her hair flow with the current of the water.  
  
"Sango........." Kagome started unsure of what to say.  
  
"Kagome-Chan........I'll be ok........just give me time to heal a bit that's all" she said answering the question that was boggling Kagome's mind with worry. Kagome nodded and watched Shippo jump in the water with a floaty around his waist and his blue and yellow swim trunks, she laughed when he surfaced a good deal of his hair in front of his face.  
  
"Kagome......what are you going to do now?" Sango asked in a monotone still watching the current.  
  
Kagome sunk deeper into the water pondering, she knew she had to go to the present....but she felt her soul call to the feudal era....it was where her heart was even if it was HER time.  
  
"I still don't know Sango......I belong in the present....but" Kagome smiled and Shippo swam around splashed her with his tail "my soul....and heart.....calls here"  
  
Sango couldn't help but give Kagome a weak smile; she knew that Kagome was struggling to decide. "Why do you need to stay in one time after all of the months you spent here going home and coming back?" Sango asked leaning her head back and observed the canopy of leaves and hung over head.  
  
"Because I can't spend the rest of my life going back and forth, I need to finish school, and....be normal" Kagome said staring that the forest wall across from the spring.  
  
"Your not normal Kagome...no one is.....and if you leave.....you'll make some one very sad" Sango said with defiance with a tad of her old self in the declaration, she shivered slightly and got up while reaching for a towel. "Why don't we head back?".  
  
Kagome nodded and got out to dress with Shippo tagging behind her doing the same.  
  
*~*~*  
  
InuYasha jumped into the tree watching the direction of which Kagome, Sango, and Shippo went. He still had Miroku's words repeating itself over and over.....he felt like someone revealed something that was there all along. He knew that Kikyo was important but was it his fault that she died? If he was never there wouldn't Naraku still kill her? He felt that the answer was yes. Then he looked at all the times when kagome was there for him and listened to him, putting aside and even embracing the fact that he was a half-demon, she didn't care at all.....definitely different from Kikyo....but then.....how did kagome come to be her resurrection? Once he heard Kaede talking to Kagome going into more detail about resurrections and told her that resurrections are there for the purpose of fulfilling one soul's desire. A resurrection was how one soul can un-do the damage and fulfill fates plan. But for the fact that Kikyo now walked the earth was a problem, that Kikyo wasn't THE Kikyo of fifty years ago, that she was a shell filled with hatred and was technically a ghost that needed to depart back to the beyond.  
  
InuYasha felt very stupid.....but he felt so bad for Kikyo's soul and for the fact that she had to relive in pain. He was blinded by the betrayal and never realized that Kagome was growing and winning his heart.  
  
He still perched on the tree waiting anxiously fro kagome to come home......he needed to talk to her desperately.  
  
*~*~*  
  
There ya go I hope that this chapter drew some 'awwwwwwwwwwwwwww's from you guys and ::good evil grin on face:: here's your present!!!!!  
  
Author: 'muhahahaha' ::holds a sprig of mistletoe over InuYasha and Kagome's head as they are re-reading her chapter::  
  
Miroku: what is that ::points to the mistletoe::  
  
::InuYasha and Kagome both turn around at Miroku's voice and look up noticing my arm::  
  
Kagome: ::blushing so red that she's starting to rival InuYasha's armor::  
  
InuYasha: what's that?  
  
Kagome: ::whispers something in his ear::  
  
InuYasha: ::blushes then leans over and gives her a sweet semi-long kiss on the lips::  
  
Author, Miroku, Sango: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Kirara: mew!  
  
Shippo: I was wondering how long till they would kiss again...... 


	8. Fully Healed

Disclaimer: Again and forevermore......I do not own InuYasha ::tweak tweak::  
  
Everyone except Kagome and InuYasha: ::smirking and staring and kagome and InuYasha who are immensely red in the face::  
  
InuYasha: w-what???  
  
Author: ^__________________________^  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Author: ::turns to the computer screen still smiling:: you don't know how long I was waiting to do that  
  
InuYasha: ::muttering inaudibly:: stupid mistletoe  
  
Miroku: aw you knew you like it ::nudges him wiggling his eye brows suggestingly::  
  
InuYasha: perverted monk! ::knocks him un-conscious:: 'why dose he have to be so damn right'  
  
Kagome: ::blushing but smiling::  
  
Author: well...let us torture them at the end now shall we?  
  
Here are your responses:  
  
*~*~*  
  
Skai: oh don't worry about that im trying to make them as long as possible. Ill keep in mind to keep them longer for I always want to keep my readers happy. And thanks for thinking im worthy ::blush:: have a cookie ^_^  
  
aishiteru-inu: ::smiles:: yes im guilty of jumping too lmao...or at least reading the titles. So far I haven't really let out any spoilers ((except for the engagement of Miroku and Sango)) but im trying to work them in as much as possible. Have a cookie! ^_^  
  
Aries Greymon: ^_^ I just always have a hot oven and cookie dough around ^_~ thank you ::blush::. I don't think im a prankster and I just love those romantic fan fic's......i don't know why but I find them interesting and addictive....kinda like chocolate ^_^ have a cookie!  
  
keeper-of-the-triforce: trust me -_-* InuYasha is just lucky tht kagome is paitent but then again ::tweaks the blushing InuYasha's ears:: how can we not help but love him when he's slow? And it took over 100 episodes just for him to start letting Kikyo go! But im happy for him.....^_^ have a cookie!  
  
darkrose2006: thanks I was just ITCHING to do the mistletoe and the ending....that's what I think of the whole Kikyo-kagome situation........have a cookie! ^_^  
  
Salior Sayian: thank you ::blush:: and im glad that you chose mine over all the other stories, its telling me that I have a good thing going ^_^ and I promise to finish this one and not leave it hanging ((I hate when that happens!)) thanks shadow2 ::blush:: yes meili, in the episode "Miroku's most hazardous confession" he asks Sango to marry him ((cue the "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww's")) thanks again for reviewing! Allof you have a cookie!  
  
JoJo10: thanks.....::evil grin:: trust me there's more to come!!  
  
Kagome and InuYasha: 0_0*  
  
Anywho thanks again for reviewing! Have a cookie ^_^  
  
X-with stars: oh that's alright your reviewing now aren't you? Thanks again and have a cookie!!! ^_^  
  
rin90: thanks! ::blush:: and yes I promise to make them longer have a cookie! ^_^  
  
oh my god, I leave for Christmas, post, and get an avalanche with reviews which I love to death ^__^ a lot of you guys seem to like the cute part at the end...ya know.....why don't I make them kiss more :evil grin::  
  
InuYasha and Kagome: ::blush::  
  
Hey they aren't arguing ^_~ also I think im running out of cookie dough 0_0 after im done im going to shop rite!!! Oki ill stop blabbering and get move on thanks so much again guys!!!!! ^_______________________^  
  
*~*~*  
  
"=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo took an extra long while to get back to camp. Shippo was running around working off pent up energy while staying close to the little group.  
  
Kagome sighed bitterly and she thought about what Sango said, she felt her heart being ripped in two directions, and with the stress of keeping InuYasha from being depressed forever, Sango from joining her brother, and being a surrogate mother to Shippo she was surprised that she didn't go off the deep end. 'Oh what do I do?' she thought having tears from stress jump to her eyes. 'I have my mother and my original life at home....but here' she smiled 'I have friends and another family, and maybe.......just maybe........a love' she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the last word 'love' such a beautiful and deadly thing, you can't have love without trust and you cant have trust without love. 'was that were Kikyo and InuYasha lost? Not trusting another and easily jump to conclusions?'. She stared at the wet towels wrapped around her arms and thought hard 'do I trust InuYasha?' she shook her head in shock 'of course I do! I let him hold my life in his hands along with my heart! How could I think about that!'  
  
'But dose he trust you?' said a little evil voice in her head.  
  
'........yes......'  
  
'Or do you only think that?' it said again getting sly.  
  
'Alright shut up! I'm going off the deep end talking to myself!'  
  
They approached camp and Miroku rose to meet them watching Sango's face intently.  
  
"Are you both ok? No problems?"  
  
"Yes Houshi-sama ((monk)) of course" said Sango in a raspy sad voice, but a smile graced her lips though her eyes did not rise to it.  
  
"Sango?......." Miroku said taking a step to her.  
  
"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked glancing around.  
  
"We had a little argument and I think I got through to him, he's off in some tree" he said, the smallest of anger in his voice.  
  
"What did you fight about?" said Sango looking at Miroku through narrowed eyes.  
  
"H-Hey I had a reason! A very good one at that! He was getting on my nerves from all the brooding and being a blind bat" he said eyes getting wide starting to re-coil from Sango.  
  
"MIROKU I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kagome yelled "HE HAS A RIGHT TO BROOD AND MOURN, HE LOST SOMEONE HE CARED FOR!"  
  
This time Miroku did recoil....and even cower.  
  
"He dose Miroku" said Sango keeping her voice from rising and restraining her hand from grabbing her hiraikotsu ((boomerang)).  
  
"I'm going to go find him.....there is some food for you guys in my back- pack" she said to Sango and sending a death glare to Miroku.  
  
"Alright Kagome-Chan, don't you worry about that" Sango said her eyes still on the monk.  
  
She nodded and went in the direction that Miroku pointed in.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Here she comes' InuYasha thought from his tree, he was napping and waiting for Kagome, wanting to talk to her in private.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome called out her bow and quiver of arrows hanging off her shoulder as she stumbled her way thorough the woods into a clearing scouring the tree tops and spotted the red.  
  
He stood up and jumped out of the tree looking at Kagome across the twenty yards of land separating them, she immediately stepped forward.  
  
"Oh! Im so glad I found you! Are you ok? I know Miroku is a perverted jerk of a monk but please come back, it isn't his fault he's just stressed like the rest of- Kagome" InuYasha interrupted her talk and started walking towards her, his eyes glued to the chestnut orbs that are her eyes. ((a/n: I looked carefully at all the pictures and I see brown folks)) as he said her name, it wasn't a question, it wasn't a call of worry, it was just her name and it warmed her heart for no reason.  
  
"InuYasha" she said back taking two steps forward, her eyes drawn to his own dream-like orbs. Her heart pounded like a base drum, her bow and quiver of arrows slipped from her shoulders as she suddenly felt herself freeze 'He's.....he's so intense!'.  
  
"Kagome.......what do you see when you look at me" he said, it was no question....it was a request.  
  
"I see you....InuYasha.....the only man whose protected me so much......the one I trust with my life" she said smiling faintly.  
  
"Also a filthy Hanyou ((half-demon)) right?" he said a little harshly.  
  
"NO......not at all....I've told you this so many times InuYasha......what you are dose not make my heart choose InuYasha......its you" she said going right up to him a foot separating them.  
  
"Why doesn't that matter?!" he said fiercely his nose a centimeter to from her own.  
  
"Because I don't care who you father or mother were InuYasha, I don't care how I'd look with you, I only care that some how we hold feelings for another" she said her eyes widening as she realized what she said out loud. She stepped back and turned, wanting to run away to the woods, to run away from a heart break. But before she could......he grabbed her wrist and forced her to look into his face.  
  
"You mean that?" he said and a low, slightly hopeful voice.  
  
"Yes......" she whispered gently her heart pounding so hard she wondered if InuYasha could hear it.  
  
He stared at her in disbelief......she wanted him like this....she didn't care of what his blood was...she wasn't ashamed. She even liked him and wanted him to be a Hanyou ((as seen in movie two)).  
  
"Kagome" he whispered gently his own heart pounding, he closed the space, closing his eyes as he leaned down and collided his lips with her own, he felt her shock melt into a returning kiss.  
  
It felt no different from the time she kissed him to save him from being a full demon, he felt his love fill the kiss, he hugged her slightly. Needing to breathe they separated, Kagome smiled at him and blushed at the same time, her eyes glowing with all the feelings she kept from surfacing, her heart still pounding. He pulled her in a warm embrace which Kagome melted in, no words were spoken, but there wasn't need for any, they both knew what happened, and were both happy with it.........  
  
InuYasha chose Kagome.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The fire crackled merrily as Sango accepted her bowl of oriental noodle soup from Kagome's era Miroku sat next to her, his staff leaning against the tree not to far away. He started eating though Sango could see his eyes dart at her every five seconds. Shippo and Kirara were curling up next to the fire, Shippo fighting to stay awake though losing badly. Sango shifted a little so she could let her head lean on his shoulder ((A/n: actually I have a good picture of that from episode 132 if anyone wishes to see it just say so in you review)).  
  
"What do we do know Miroku?" Sango asked staring at the crackling flames.  
  
"Obviously go back to Kaede's village" he said "after that who knows what?"  
  
"I know..." Sango said smiling faintly after all how could she forget promising to bear his children?  
  
She could tell he was smiling, after all It was probably the best and happiest day they had while they were searching, and it was marriage that the couple was looking forward too. Especially Sango, who lost all of her family and friends thought for the longest time that she wasn't going to be doing some of the normal things that any girl would look forward to. Then again.....marrying a perverted monk wasn't exactly what you call normal, but she was happy with that and had no complaints.  
  
"are you ok Sango?" Miroku asked silently and out of worry.  
  
She nodded her head "I do feel heart ache for his death.....but I guess dieing is better than having memories that he dose".  
  
Miroku remained silent, not sure how to comment, being the only child, he never knew how attached Sango was to her little brother.  
  
"Thank-you Miroku" Sango said suddenly, intertwining her fingers with his.  
  
"For what?" he said while making a smile evident in his voice.  
  
"For everything, for staying with me the day that Kohaku died, and being the reason I should live".  
  
He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips making her eyes gain some old fire.  
  
"Anytime"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Everyone but Shippo and Kirara: ::BLUSH::  
  
Shippo: ::Eating chocolate:: what did I miss?  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, Sango: NOTHING!!!  
  
Miroku: ill tell ya what you missed....  
  
Sango: ::hits him over the head with hiraikotsu::  
  
Miroku: ::unconscious:: +_+  
  
Author: I can't believe I wrote something that sweet! I was gonna wait after all.......^____________^ I hope you guys enjoyed it and is it longer? I hope so. ^__________________^ this chapter hopefully wasn't too cheesy or anything like that ^_^* please REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	9. R&R

Disclaimer: ::tweak tweak:: need I say more ^_~  
  
Author: I'm glad that most of you guys liked my last chapter! Don't worry I have a jar of fluff waiting.  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Author: no...seriously....i do ::takes out a jar of marshmallow fluff:: ok enough mindless blabbering and onto business.  
  
in episode 137 "The Ancestor's Name is Kagome" there is a RUMOR that InuYasha ACTUALLY tells Kagome that he loves her SERIOUSLY FOLKS!!!!!!!!! Now I have a contest/challenge for all of you who heard of this episode or interested in it! If you can find me a RELIABLE and CLEAN source of information from the internet ((site, e-m's etc.)) and are able to give me the facts and links you will be able to do something special in my story! Now you can't use inuyashaworld.com since I've checked and some of the summaries are just guesses, but any other site will be ultimately thanked and heavily rewarded!!!!!  
  
Please consider this and remember......the sooner it gets to me the more likely you'll win ^_______^  
  
InuYasha: I would do that?!?!!?!?!  
  
Kagome: are you saying that you won't???  
  
InuYasha: ::getting scared and not talking::  
  
Kagome: ::eyes well up with tears::  
  
InuYasha: AH! I...uh...yes?  
  
Kagome: ::stops and stares at him with wide uncertain eyes::  
  
Author: you better InuYasha you don't know HOW long that all of us have been waiting for you to actually say that!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: ................  
  
Author: alright let's leave the poor puppy alone ::tweak tweak:: now here are your responses!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~* *=receives a InuYasha cookie  
  
PJ: ::blushes deeply:: im sorry im very VERY bad when it comes to spelling "does" but thanks for your review!!!!!!!!*  
  
darkrose2006: ah yes me and you are the victims of the accursed rumors!!!!!!.....consider entering the contest!!! ^_^ thank-you ::blush:: I was thinking I may have made it sound a little corny*  
  
rin90: oh you're totally welcome! And im glad I was unexpected ^_~ makes all of you reviewers on your toes. Thanks for your review!!!*  
  
Salior Sayian: ^_^*** your welcome and don't worry you'll get more every Friday!!! Thanks for your review so much!!!*  
  
AkaReiX: ::blushes:: thanks so much and again for your review!!!*  
  
Katergator: really! Thanks ::blush:: ugh I feel bad for you, and don't worry about not reviewing that one chapter, as long as you review now!!! And at the very end of my chapter there will be a link to the picture of Miroku and Sango snuggling since your interested. Thanks so much!!!!!*  
  
JoJo10: oh thank-you so much ::blushes::!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
ssp51201: oh your welcome!!! Im glad that you liked my last chapter! Also, ^_~ If you haven't seen the 2nd InuYasha movie InuYasha and Kagome do kiss ya know but in 137 ((which I found out recently)) InuYasha and Kagome don't kiss ((-_-)) but he dmay have told her anyway I mean not all love confessions have to end in a kiss right?!?! Anyway thanks so much for your review!!!*  
  
Sheesh! You guys are making me blush so much I think I may burn my house down ^_^ and it's the number one thing that's keeping me with this fan fiction! Alright ill let you go read!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
'=thinking  
  
"=talking  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up to find that she had fallen asleep on InuYasha's shoulder, she smiled keeping her eyes closed tightly from the invading light as the sunrise peeked over the edge of the tree's.  
  
"C'mon get up Kagome, I know your awake" InuYasha said while gently shaking her awake, he was up long before kagome even stirred.  
  
She opened her eyes and sighed tiredly, refusing to move her head from the comfortable position on his shoulder. InuYasha sighed with defeat and smirked at the same time, he scooped her up bridal style and took off. Kagome gasped sharply at feeling the cool, damp, morning air hit her body though she relaxed within moments and even let her eyes close a bit. InuYasha knew that she was relaxing in his arms like she would usually do, but this time......it made his heart swell happily, she was showing that she trusted him.  
  
'Something Kikyo would have never done'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku and Sango jerked from their sleep as they heard someone running straight into their camp, it was InuYasha with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"So.....what did you do last night?" Miroku said perversely.  
  
"Watch it monk!" InuYasha said glaring at his friend as he set Kagome down on her feet a little ball of fur jumped into her arms knocking her backwards into InuYasha.  
  
"G-Good morning S-Shippo" Kagome said trying to gain some of the air back into her lungs.  
  
"Where were you Kagome? I was worried" he said looking at her his eyes enlarged looking ready to cry.  
  
"I was with InuYasha last night" Kagome replied as InuYasha re-placed her back onto her feet.  
  
"Doing something?" Miroku added looking all too innocently.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango said slowly and dangerously as she reached out for her boomerang. He immediately did his best to try and scoot away from his fiancé before her very large boomerang hit the back of his skull....he was unlucky. He was forced forward into the hard dry ground with a thud and resurfaced moment's later, his face covered with dust and a large, red, shiny lump on the back of his head where Sango's boomerang hit, InuYasha couldn't help but point and laugh at Miroku's face.  
  
"Don't....say....anything" Miroku said glaring at InuYasha who was close to collapsing on the ground and rolling around in the dirt. Even Kagome, Sango and Shippo joined with him and Kirara meowed happily. Poor Miroku was fuming at the base of the tree watching his friends and soon-to-be-wife laugh at him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After the group of six ate breakfast and they all cleaned up the camp, they decided that they should start heading back to Kaede's having no need to stay in that one campsite forever and for the fact that Kagome only had enough food for them all to last one more week. Miroku took Kagome's slightly broken bike, Sango and Shippo (along with Kagome's backpack) rode upon the big form of Kirara, and Kagome was (as usual) on InuYasha's back. Not having shards to concentrate about anymore she took this time to enjoy nature, she watched as forests and sometimes river's flash by, and taking note that she never fully contemplated on how fast InuYasha was. She glanced back and took notice that Miroku and InuYasha kicked up dirt behind them as they traveled on the well weathered road, Kirara's shadow was like a guardian angel that provided InuYasha and Miroku with but little relief in this hot weather. Kagome smiled and reminded herself to thank Sango for flying over them; she rested her head hesitantly on InuYasha's back and sighed as the heat was causing her to tire easily even though she wasn't doing anything. InuYasha felt her head rest and he tightened his hold on her so that if she loosened her grip in her sleep, she wouldn't slip and fall on the ground.  
  
After an hour or two Miroku was begging InuYasha to stop at the next stream and Sango was on his side, she wasn't complaining but her face red from being in the bare sun in long sleeved kimono gave away her tired feeling.  
  
"C'mon InuYasha, you know we're not going to get there all in one day right? It took us at least three days to get to Naraku's castle" Miroku said while rubbing his sleeve on his forehead wiping the sweat away.  
  
"Feh!" was only InuYasha's reply as he stopped suddenly, waking Kagome up.  
  
She got down and stretched as Sango landed Kirara next to her and took Shippo from Kirara's back, Miroku got off the bike and let it clatter to the ground as he walked (rather quickly) to the sound of water. Kagome's eye twitched with annoyance while she propped her bike up and hid it behind a bush before joining InuYasha, Sango, Kirara and Shippo who were following in pursuit of the monk.  
  
They found him leaning over the edge splashing the cool water in his face, his staff right next to him. Sango had an evil glint to her eye as she slowly walked up to him and pushed him face first into the shallow water. He popped back up coughing out water and glared at Sango who was giving her most innocent smile to him, he waded over to the edge of the stream and grabbed her wrist pulling her in the water and causing her boomerang to clatter onto the shore.  
  
Kagome and Shippo were laughing and InuYasha was smirking at the very wet couple now in an all out water war. Miroku accidentally splashed a wave of water onto Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo and started laughing along with Sango at the wet, used to be dry, trio on the shore.  
  
"YOUR GONNA PAY MIROKU!" Kagome yelled as she ran and did a cannon ball into the water and started splashing the monk pretty hard with water while laughing. Shippo dug into Kagome's backpack that she didn't leave with her bike and pulled out his water wings and slipped them on while running and jumping into the water. Kagome gently splashed him and he tried (with difficulty because of the water wings) to splash Kagome back. InuYasha sat on the shore with Kirara and watched the four of them when Kagome called to InuYasha to join them.  
  
"Feh!" he said turning his head from the water.  
  
Kagome got out of the water and shook her head violently spraying him with water. InuYasha rubbed the water out of his face and looked at her, a mischievous glint played in her eyes.  
  
He smirked and got up as she ran back into the water and smiled at him innocently.  
  
He ran into the water at his demon speed and jumped in causing the biggest splash yet getting everyone, especially Kagome, wet. She then splashed InuYasha and dove under water, InuYasha in hot pursuit. He grabbed her and surfaced she smiled up at him, looking quite funny with her bangs plastered to her forehead. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before slipping back into the water, he face a little flustered but she was smiling gently. She turned and saw that InuYasha was still had his arms out in a way that he looked like he was holding someone, his face flustered. Kagome splashed him gently pulling him out of his reverie. He whipped around and saw Kagome, and smirked as he saw Miroku and Sango sneaking up on her and dunking her under water. She immediately popped back up and used her foot to topple them over. She coughed a little bit and got out of the water, reaching her backpack she pulled out a towel and dried her face, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango joined her but a moment later, Shippo remained in the water.  
  
"We might as well rest here tonight" Miroku said noting that they missed lunch and that by the time they made camp and cooked the food, it would already be supper time.  
  
"Feh" InuYasha said lying down on the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
"Alright then" Kagome said smiling at the monk as Sango nodded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: sorry if its shorter than last time...im suffering from a penny sized case of writers block so...IM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS.  
  
InuYasha: might as well...::sighs huffily:: she's done practically everything to us.  
  
Author: ::little thinking could appears with a tutu:: no not everything ::smiles evilly::  
  
Everyone: 0_0************* 


	10. The End of the Road

Disclaimer: who do I look like Rumiko Takahashi??? ::tweak tweak:: ^_^  
  
Kagome: no.....you look more like Sango  
  
Author: ^_^********  
  
Miroku: no....she has more distinct brown in her hair  
  
Author: -_-********  
  
InuYasha: she looks like one of those idiotic future friends of Kagome  
  
Author: ::sarcastic:: thanks InuYasha  
  
InuYasha: feh!  
  
Author: 'why me?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
ANNOCEMENT!!!: I'd like to congratulate darkrose2006, she gave me a well written summary for the story which I shall put below:  
  
((note: this is not with English subtitles though I've seen screen caps so I'm going with her summary))  
  
Ok it opens up with Kagome at school taking a test. Well after the test her three friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayami come up to her and they start to talk. Well Hojo comes in and has a scroll. The scroll is his family tree. He opens it up and points out a Kagome on the scroll. Kagome starts wondering naturally what this means. Well the scene switches to two thieves and no one else but Akitoki Hojo's ancestor from the second movie. Inuyasha then helps him out and they go to Kaede's. Once there he shows him a sword. Inuyasha looks at it and it looks as though he is being possesed until the sword is covered back up. He then asks them for their services in destroying the sword. He then goes to the bone eaters well waiting for Kagome. After he talks to her Kagome goes to a tree and her and Inu talk no one says they love each other from what I understand. Akitoki gets caught listening to the conversation. Well then they basically leave to go on their quest. Akitoki still has a huge crush on Kagome. The scene switches to some evidently really powerful demon. Any way they stop at this place to eat. Kag and Inu talk not about being in love and are attacked. Kagome shoots one of the dragon kites that these ninja type people are using to drop booms on. He because afraid because he realizes that the arrow is a miko's arrow. Then we see the gang in the forest talking about the sword and it's partner. They are once again attacked by booms. Kagome who is helping Akitoki get up from almost being hit ends up being sent over the side of a ravine with a river running through it with Akitoki. The scene ends with Inuyasha screaming Kagome, Kagome over and over. So basically they do not tell each other they love the other however this particular plot continues I think it has a total of three or four episodes. Again congratulations darkrose2006 and thank-you sooooooo much for your review have a cookie!!!  
  
*~*~* Here are your responses: *=receives a cookie  
  
X-with stars: yea -_-* unfortunately the rumors WERE false oh wells....but can you believe this?!?!? Now there saying for 140 and 139 that that's gonna happen ^_^* -_-*** ugh oh wells just gonna have to sit tight and wait.......::sigh:: easier said than done lmao*  
  
Salior Sayian: FINNALLY some suggestions......I like your ideas and might just mix them up a bit but ill give you credit when I may use them.....I just need an idea lmao.*  
  
Seikkyokuka: yep unfortunately and thanks for your site but are you sure? When I typed it in I didn't get InuYasha but Ranama1/2 ((I really got to pick up a copy of that ^_^***)) but thanks anyway and give me some ideas!!!*  
  
JoJo10: me to! But all I can remember is having trouble moving ^_^*** lmao thanks for your review!!!*  
  
darkrose2006: again THANKS FOR THE REVIEW OF 137 and thanks sooooooo much for you review!!!!**  
  
Wow! only 5 reviews......but thanks sooooooo much anyways!!!! And after last Friday I was on a roll and typed this whole chapter in one night!!!! I hope ill be able to do that again!!!! Also I WANT YOUR IDEAS OR PREDICTIONS OF THIS STORY!!!! Like i said and will forever promise I will look over them and consider using that idea and give you full credit!!!!! ::dramatic opening music:: here's the next chapter!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
*~*~*  
  
The fire crackled as kagome stroked it with a wet-tipped stick, she was sitting on her sleeping bag a good three feet from the fire ring to keep invading sparks from setting her sleeping bag on fire, with now held a curled up Shippo. Sango and Miroku were sleeping next to each other at the base of a wild-rooted tree, Kirara was curled up opposite from Kagome across the fire and InuYasha was out getting some more logs. She sighed contently and absent-mindly stroked Shippo' copper hair causing him to dig deeper into the pillow and pull the sleeping bag tighter around his little form, Kagome couldn't help but smile.  
  
A sudden crunching noise of running feet announced to Kagome that InuYasha was back with more fuel for the fire. She smiled a little broader as he placed the logs in a teepee position and sat next to her,  
  
"Any trouble?" Kagome asked immediately feeling a tiny bit stupid for asking a question with an obvious answer.  
  
"No" he replied hiding his clawed hands within the folds of his inner sleeves "though its starting to get to me, with the jewel complete and the absence of demons coming to claim it"  
  
"It is odd" she said while reaching for the jewel that hung innocently from her neck causing it to glimmer in the firelight "something so little to cause so much chaos" she said grasping her fist around it so hard the whites of her knuckles showed.  
  
"Hey! You shouldn't be grasping it that hard" InuYasha said retracting on hand from his sleeve and placed it on top of Kagome's fist trying to ease the grasp. He felt the grip loosen and he quickly captured her hand in his.  
  
"The jewel will sooner or later be to purified to be used, hopefully sooner" InuYasha said in a low voice while starting to rub his thumb over the back of her hand trying to calm her down.  
  
She nodded and couldn't help but place her head on InuYasha's shoulder and close her eyes, she smiled and at the thought of the jewel not able to be used for eternity........though........she almost owed something to this jewel. If it weren't for the jewel she would have never been pulled into the well by mistress centipede and never have met InuYasha, if it hadn't been for the jewel, she would have never had the time to bond and even love this dog-eared boy. She felt grateful to the jewel indeed but she did wish it never had aroused Naraku and have him so driven to collect the pieces to destroy the lives of many.  
  
'can't have everything without sacrifice' she thought as she let her eyes slowly drift close, the last thing she felt was InuYasha's head lay gently on top of hers and pulling her into his lap to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The water trickled soothingly and Kagome dipped he canteen in the lake, she sighed as she pulled it out and capped it with the black colored plastic cap. She placed it in her backpack in an easily accessible pocket if anyone was thirsty.  
  
"Ready Kagome?" Shippo asked bouncing his way over to her, he was always bouncing around now that InuYasha and Sango were a lot happier and the fact that he no longer had to worry about running away from battles all over the place.  
  
Kagome nodded her head as she stood up and swung her large backpack onto her shoulder and walked with Shippo back to the road were InuYasha was standing tapping his toes in a annoyed way, Miroku was already on her bike which still had bits of leaves from being concealed in the bush and a little dirt streaked the side from when Miroku dropped it yesterday. Sango was already on Kirara's back suspended four feet above the ground, waiting for Shippo and Kagome's backpack to join her. Shippo tried to get it on his back but he fell backwards and couldn't get up, kagome had to place him on and chuckled as he pouted muttering "it wasn't THAT heavy".  
  
"For a shrimp like you it is" InuYasha said while crouching down signaling to Kagome to get on.  
  
"I'm not a shrimp!" Shippo said standing on Kirara's back while she flew up a little more causing him to topple over and cling to the backpack till Kirara leveled.  
  
"You're doing a good impression of one" InuYasha smirked as he started to run at his top demonic speed.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled glaring at him slightly.  
  
"What?" he called over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome shook her head annoyingly "Never mind"  
  
"Humph!" was his only reply as she focused his concentration on the road ahead and on keeping Kagome from slipping off his back.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Damn it monk!" InuYasha said as he stopped, letting Kagome from his back.  
  
"We need to eat InuYasha, especially since we only ate two meals yesterday, and besides, must we keep reminding you that we are not all like you and can tire easily"  
  
InuYasha "feh-ed" and sat promptly on the ground while Kagome got out some food that didn't need boiling water. She passed some left-over ramen to InuYasha while she got out rice with soy sauce for Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and herself, some pre-cooked chicken for Kirara. ((A/n: sorry to interrupt, but if anyone knows about some Japanese food that doesn't require being heated up or boiling water, please include it in your review!!!))  
  
By the time everyone finished and stored the dirty dishes in a handy plastic bag and stowed it away in Kagome's backpack, a rolling dark cloud appeared not too far off.  
  
"We better get going if we don't want to get caught in a downpour" Sango said as she pulled herself, Shippo, and the backpack onto Kirara's back.  
  
Miroku got back on the bike as Kagome replaced herself on InuYasha's back; without a second to spare they took off at high speed as it started to drizzle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The rain made a soothing sound of 'pitter-patter' against the reed mat that hung over the High Priestess's hut, she had a fire going in her pit in the middle of he raised floor. She smoothed out cornhusks to dry by the fire and sighed bitterly.  
  
'I hope the fields have been well harvested, we do not need to be without rice for this coming winter'  
  
Kaede looked up with her peering, eye at the mat as a group of six entered, wet, tired, and by the looks of it proud.  
  
"Oh?! Ye back so soon? What has happened? Tell this old woman" Kaede said as she patted the wooden floor next to her welcoming them to join her at the fire side.  
  
"We've finished the jewel" Kagome said, the smallest of smiles on her face as she took the jewel off her neck and showed it to the elder woman.  
  
"So this means that ye have destroyed Onigumo?"  
  
"Yes, the curse on my hand is gone which is proof in itself that he is gone" Miroku said while fingering the jade that still hung from his wrist out of habit.  
  
"And the fact that he dragged Kikyo to hell with him is just as good as that proof" InuYasha said sadness a little evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome looked at him with a gentle, sympathetic gaze as he stared into the fire.  
  
"I am glad for that news" Kaede said with confidence as she took a poker to the fire, everyone stared at the elder that was the younger sister of the deceased priestess. She glanced up with her one eye and sighed sadly "indeed I loved my older sister....but that undead woman wasn't her.....to me she departed 50 years ago and that undead woman was only but a reminder or that, she had no soul nor heart, only bitterness and hatred with cunning to cloud her "soul" Kaede said firmly setting her poker down next to her and flipping over the cornhusks that were now a dry light green.  
  
She looked at InuYasha who seemed to be normal go into a moment of sadness and felt pity for him, he was a victim of that imposter and Kaede called her, a disgrace to her older sister's memory, even if technically that was her.  
  
"Cheer up InuYasha, be thankful she can now rest with no more revenge in her heart" Kaede said while smiling at him which shocked him but a little.  
  
He gave a weak 'humph' and inched back to a solitary corner in the back of the hut.  
  
"Now, tell me what else has happened to ye six, especially about the battle" Kaede said while turning her wise eye to the rest of the group. Sango told her with shuddery breaths every now and then about her brother's small freedom before departing the earth at his own free will, and Miroku described the final battle with as much as he could remember before he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Kaede gave Sango a true look of sympathy as she herself knew what it was like to loose a loved one especially a sibling and only nodded her head at the end of Miroku's telling of the battle.  
  
"At least ye do not have to risk your lives much longer for that god- forsaken jewel"  
  
"Yes......" Kagome said thoughtfully as she slipped the chain that held the jewel back over her head and onto her neck 'no more adventures'  
  
Kagome couldn't help but go back to the thoughts of the situation she was in at the moment 'where am I gonna live.....' at first she thought in the future......at the home she's always known but then her heart ached in an unpleasant way as if she sensed foreboding in that answer 'maybe all I need is a break from the past and think things through'. She glanced back at InuYasha and sighed sadly at the thought of him picking an argument with her because she wanted to go home again.  
  
'Guess I'll have to wait and see'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: going back home again  
  
Kagome: back to school ::groan of misery::  
  
Author: don't worry, it's not for long ^_^  
  
InuYasha: better not ::wrinkles nose in disgust:: I don't want to have smell that stink from her home that I always smell.  
  
Author: ^_^*** oh well 'stupid pollution and whole in the o-zone layer' 


	11. The Demon and The Priestess

Disclaimer: see the past ten chapters.....my hand is tired!!!  
  
InuYasha: FINALLY!!!  
  
Author: actually.....for you its bad....because ill just tweak extra!!! ::too innocent smile::  
  
InuYasha: ::shudders for a moment::  
  
Author: hard to believe that I'm a member of fanfiction.net for over a year! And the author of four stories ^_____^ I feel so proud!  
  
InuYasha: ::taps computer screen:: you mean you've written more of these things?!  
  
Author: not exactly......I've written three other Harry Potter stories which are doing pretty well "Coming to life" has 95 reviews and so far is the most popular one I've written.  
  
InuYasha: Harry Potter????  
  
Author: loooooooong story....but it's the BEST ULTIMATE BOOK EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::takes a deep breath::  
  
Everyone: ::huddled in a corner with InuYasha clutching the hilt of Tetsusaiga::  
  
Author: ^_^**** heh heh that's been building up for awhile.  
  
Kagome:.........noticed........  
  
Author: alright no more mindless babbling but if anyone likes Harry Potter please read one of those stories!!!! I haven't gotten feed-back for any of them for the longest while!!!!  
  
Also I found a great site for the Manga or "graphic novels" thanks to seikkyokuka for providing me with a great site!!! Here it is:  
  
and for all of my M/S fans out there don't worry about it to much just wait for the site to update and you'll be fine ((since if you go to take a peek and find that Sango and Miroku have a little scat when Miroku is accused of *ahem* with this girl named Shima and Sango says that she should have known that it would have never worked out between them don't worry im sure he'll pull through just wait for the site to update!!!  
  
*~*~* Here are your responses!!! *=receives cookie  
  
Seikkyokuka: THANKS FOR THE SITE AND THE PLUSHIE ::hugs the living day lights out of it*  
  
darkrose2006: the dreaded school ::sighs of misery:: thanks for your review*  
  
JoJo10: I'll try but if you want good summaries then go to inuyashaworld.com ill post it if anything really crucial happens promise!!!*  
  
ssp51201: no I didn't see that one -_- but I would love to talk to you if you would like to, my IM is pheonixqueen121 or if you can't IM me then e- mail me at pheonixqueen121@cs.com thanks sooo much for your review and I feel your pain....m,y friends know but a little of it and ::sigh of annoyance:: it hard to talk to them about it because they get annoyed by it sometimes......*  
  
Aries Greymon: that's alright...sometimes FF.net is bad sometimes....I wish it was longer but this one should feed your fill! Thanks for your chapter and what's the fan fic about? If its InuYasha or Harry Potter or LOTR or PotC then I'll read it!!! Thanks for your review!!!*  
  
Katergator: nope still more to come and maybe a sequel ^_~ that's alright. Sometimes I'm lucky if I can even update every Friday! Thanks so much for your review!!!*  
  
Wow six reviews!!! Definitely a upturn from last chapter thanks ::gives out extra cookies for everyone::  
  
*~*~* "AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!" InuYasha howled as Kagome snapped her backpack shut.  
  
"Yes again" Kagome said while sighing sadly 'here we go again'  
  
"YOU CAN'T GO! WE....er...." Inuyasha said suddenly adverting his eyes to the floor of the hut realizing his number one excuse was finished.  
  
"There are no more shards and no more Naraku so I'm going home to catch up on my studies" she said as she stood and heaved her yellow backpack onto her shoulder.  
  
InuYasha crossed his arms still staring at the floor contemplating forcing her to stay here but then he realized he would be sat (like so many times before) like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Kagome sighed sadly at InuYasha's almost-pouting form "listen.....I'll be back in about three days alright?"  
  
InuYasha remained staring at that floor and Kagome just walked out realizing that night would fall before she got an answer from him. She glanced around the little bustling village; Shippo was playing with a little boy and a little girl doing small tricks for them and started playing a game of hide-and-seek with them. Miroku was sitting at the base of the tree Kirara in his lap and Sango approaching with a basket of wet laundry in her arms. She couldn't help but smile at the village which would someday become the busy city of Tokyo, Japan. She tried to imagine her school at the edge of the village, WacDonald's over there instead house and the fields housing tall sky scrapers, to Kagome it was really hard to see a cozy, yet busy, little village become the monster city which was Tokyo.  
  
She entered the little, yet well-trodden, path to the well and hiked up the steep hill. She smiled as she saw moonflowers bloom on the thick vine that fell down to the bottom of the well, the exact vine that she usually climbed up unless InuYasha pulled her up as she clung to the vine. She dropped her backpack next to the well and sat on the edge, her legs dangling on the inside of the well pointing to the darkness. She smiled a small smile as she grabbed the handle of the bag and slipped over the edge only glimpsing the bottom before a flash of blue enveloped her into the space-time continuum and landed hands and knees, on the bottom of the well that was part of her home, Higurashi shrine.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Kagome called as she opened the door that led into the kitchen tapping the toes of her shoes against the rope-woven mat before taking them off.  
  
Mrs.Higurashi looked up from reading in the dinning room as she heard her daughter call out.  
  
"Kagome! How was your visit?" she said smiling at her while subconsciously marking her page with an origami book mark.  
  
Kagome smiled as she revealed the Jewel that hung around her neck to her mother.  
  
"You finished it!!!" she said while jumping to her feet and gently holding the Jewel that's chain encircled her daughter's neck.  
  
Kagome nodded happily and Mrs.Higurashi beamed at her daughter and embraced her. She knew how hard it was for her only daughter, physically and emotionally, for her to collect those shards. She remembered oh too well when she found her daughter kneeling in front of the Goshinboku ((sacred or holy tree)) crying yet smiling and running into her arms.  
  
"You should go refresh your bag and take a nap, are you going to school tomorrow?" Mrs.Higurashi said whiling pulling out of her motherly embrace.  
  
"Yes" Kagome said suddenly having a look of dread over her features "I have SOOOOO much homework to make up!" she practically cried.  
  
"You can eat in your bedroom and I'll take care of your backpack, now shoo!" Mrs.Higurashi said while relieving her daughter of her bag and gently pushing her in the direction of the stairs.  
  
She watched Kagome walk up the stairs slowly watching her sadly droop her shoulders with the thought of doing her mountain high algebra homework. Mrs.Higurashi smiled secretly to herself as she walked into the kitchen and put all of the dirty Tuberware's and silverware into the dishwasher.  
  
'If only she knew......'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" said three shocked voices that belonged to her present day friends.  
  
She turned around smiling and sweat dropping as she heard her friends voices and stare at her in awe.  
  
'Wonder what gramps said now'  
  
"W-we heard about your.....brain tumor" said her curly haired friend Ayumi.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in horror 'b-brain t-t-tumor!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!! IM HAVING A TALK WITH GRANDPA WHEN I GET HOME!!!!!!!' she mentally screamed while putting on one of her highly fake and faltering smiles.  
  
Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri gave her looks of sympathy and almost started crying.  
  
"I'm surprised the doctors let you back to school! I mean you're always sick but I didn't know you were THAT sick!" Eri said her eyes watering up  
  
"Whoa, WHOA! You guys it's not a fatal tumor....there removing it within the week...nothing to worry about" Kagome said waving her hands frantically in front of her as if trying to defend yourself.  
  
"You're serious?" Yuka said wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her school uniform.  
  
"YES!" Kagome exclaimed sighing in relief 'pulled that one out of the bag'.  
  
She and her trio of futuristic friends continued walking to school Yuka telling the three of them about this cute boy asking miss popular out and how hot the algebra teacher is. Kagome was spacing out, watching the cars zip by barely paying attention to Yuka while Eri and Ayumi lapped it up until....  
  
"So Kagome.....how's your boyfriend?" Yuka said smirking at her friend. Kagome froze to the spot as she painfully remembered when her friends met InuYasha.  
  
*~*~*NOTE: this has happened but only in the Manga...I think, my bro gave me details so if im not very accurate please don't flame me!!! ^_^ *~*~*  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome sighed to herself and she nudged the door open with her toe since she was carrying four steaming cups of green tea in her arms. She looked up and almost dropped the tea. There...in a white Bandana....was InuYasha sitting on her bed looking at her friends with narrow eyes.  
  
She just stood frozen in the doorway as her friends looked up.  
  
"Ya know Kagome, your boyfriend isn't as bad as you always say he is" Yuka said narrowing her eyes at Kagome.  
  
She walked stiffly and placed the tea tray on her desk and sat down next to InuYasha as they inquired him.  
  
"So are you from around here?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"No" InuYasha replied huffily his hands hidden within the folds of his haori as usual staring at them on his guard yet a little curious.  
  
"Such weird hair color!" Eri whispered behind her hand a little loudly to Ayumi.  
  
"And I guess he's a foreigner since he has different colored eyes" Ayumi whispered back.  
  
Kagome just wanted to melt into the carpet and she didn't even want to know HOW her friends or for he matter of fact InuYasha found each other.  
  
'Damn this small house, well.....at least his ears are hidden' Kagome thought, a sweat drop showing on her forehead.  
  
She felt sorry for InuYasha taking on a full blown inquiry not even knowing some of the modern-time terms.  
  
"SO...InuYasha.....how long have you and Kagome been going out?" Yuka asked smirking and raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Kagome froze like a deer looking in headlights.  
  
"Six months" he said shuffling around a bit clearly uncomfortable.  
  
Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi eyes widened as one.  
  
"Well....guys I think that's enough for today....er....I'll see you at school" Kagome said pushing her friends down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Who were they?" InuYasha asked clearly annoyed and freaked out a little.  
  
"Heh.....heh my other friends" she said while sweat dropping.  
  
'Probably doesn't even know what he said' she thought sadly, feeling her heart pull slightly.  
  
"Umm...Kagome?" InuYasha asked blushing a little.  
  
"Yea?" Kagome asked back her voice a little squeaky.  
  
"Im sorry about your bike" he said while hiding his hands again  
  
'I almost forgot about that' "no problem" she said smiling back.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Kagome?" Ayumi asked gently prodding her shoulder as they approached the school "Are you ok?"  
  
Kagome pulled out of her reverie and smiled at Ayumi "yea...fine".  
  
"So...?" Yuka asked gently nudging Kagome's arm with her own elbow.  
  
"He's fine....Just someone he loved died lately so....."  
  
"Oh........" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka said sadness drifting over their faces  
  
Kagome smiled at them gently feeling that her friends were really sympathetic for him and that made her heart swell a little with pride. "He'll be fine...he's already much better...just goes into a small amount of depression every now and then....but" she sighed sadly "its just a little hard because I know that sometimes I can't help him that much" she replied and turned her eyes upon the school and quickened her pace as she heard the bell ring all over the campus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Good morning class" said a tall woman in a double-breasted business suit and golden rimmed glasses, her short black hair sweeping her shoulders in a superior way.  
  
"Good morning Ms.Yuri" the class said altogether in an almost bored way.  
  
"Good.....today we have finished the "Princess and the Toad", today we shall start one of my personal favorites, "The Demon and The Priestess" she said while smiling at the class. "It's a love story about a Demon who fell madly in love with a Shrine Maiden who are horribly forced apart due to a horrible bandit" she started, the whole class perked up, especially the girls who loved it when she did classical romances. "The Princess and the Toad" all the girls, including Kagome, got all A's and only about half of the boys scraped by with B's since it was all romance, no action.  
  
"This story is nicely mixed with all of your favorites, girls, a comprehending love triangle, and boys, a nice piece of action with blood shed and chunks of flesh flying everywhere". That definitely caught the boy's attention.  
  
"Now unfortunately these books are really old so I can't let you take them home due to school policy and also there are so few I only have enough to make a class set, now Mr.Hashi, would you please pass out the books?"  
  
A tall boy with his black hair in a crew-cut stood up and passed a stack of books to every individual student and finally with a "clap" of book hitting wood, sat down and looked longingly out of the window.  
  
"Now before we launch into this book, I want you to take a good look at the cover search every inch now, notice something? Yes, Ms.Yuka?"  
  
"It's water stained?" Yuka said while smiling.  
  
"Yes, Unfortunately, anything else? Yes Ms.Ayumi?"  
  
"It's author-less"  
  
"Correct! That's because this book was actually ancient scrolls found when they were doing construction to add a skyscraper, archeologists read the scrolls and found it to be a story and decided it to be published. Since its publication, it's decided that its one of the best Legends ever found and created" Ms.Yuri said looking at her own yellow covered copy of the book fondly. "Now, before we read I'll just give you a little bit of information about the setting in the book, please copy this down in your notebooks".  
  
She turned towards the chalk board and scribbled "Time: Feudal Era, Warring States, Place: wilderness, Prime Place: a village that used to stand where Tokyo is now, Criteria: Romance/Action/Drama".  
  
She set down the chalk turned to the class "be prepared for a quiz sometime soon".  
  
The entire class groaned and looked at their teacher in disbelief, they hadn't even read the first page and they were going to have a quiz soon.  
  
"Now Ms.Eri? Please read the foreword" she said while opening her own copy of the book. The students followed in suit and some rested their elbows on their desktops, and stared at the book, others just slid down in their seats, and the rest hid their faces behind the book.  
  
"What is adventure now that we look at it? Meaning of the word says that it has to do with going on a quest, but couldn't an adventure be through ones emotions? Ups and downs, twists and turns, deadly battles without the use of a large sword or exotic weapons. Be happy of what you got, heed these words as you read my pages only to hear the story of that which will and hopefully capture your spirit and let you take a different look at your world. This is my story slightly altered because you may not believe it and to protect these creatures, just remember that this happened many a moon ago...." Eri read out loud to the class right before the bell signaling the ending of the period rung.  
  
"I want you to think about the foreword and give me a paragraph on what she was trying to tell her audience, due tomorrow!" Ms.Yuri yelled over the sounds of rustling papers and the scraping of chairs on a tile floor.  
  
The class walked up in front of the teacher's desk dropping their books in a box before walking out; Ms.Yuri stopped Kagome before she dropped in her book.  
  
"I heard about your tumor Ms.Kagome, feel free to take your book home with you" she said kindly, her eyes twinkling for pity and kindness to the girl.  
  
Kagome nodded and added the yellow paper-back copy of "The Demon and the Priestess" to her already heavy backpack.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Bye guys!!!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she started up the stairs to the shrine.  
  
'Sooooooo much homework, that paragraph for reading, fifteen pages for algebra, and a one hundred word essay for English'  
  
Kagome sighed bitterly as she finished climbing her stairs and walked to the kitchen to find her mother stirring a pot of Ramen over the stove.  
  
"Hey mom" Kagome said a little wearily.  
  
"Hey, homework?" Mrs.Higurashi said eyeing her daughter's sad and tired composure with her heavy laden backpack.  
  
"Don't remind me" she replied.  
  
Mrs.Higurashi smiled again and turned back to the pot of ramen. Kagome saw a thick, slightly battered, roll of aged parchment on the kitchen table. She dropped her backpack beside her and picked up the parchment un-rolling it, it said "Higurashi Family Tree" on top, it was longer that Kagome was tall and so aged she wondered if it would turn into dust in her hands.  
  
Mrs.Higurashi smirked and turned off the heat underneath the pot and set the spoon down next to the stove and turned to face her daughter.  
  
"Where did you find this mom?" she asked as she looked down to find her name and Souta's under her mother's name.  
  
"I was up in the attic and I came across a wooden trunk with a spell scroll on it....it easily came off and I brought it downstairs, care to see it?" she asked smiling gently and taking the scroll gently from her daughters hands and rolling it up.  
  
Kagome walked into the dining room to find the trunk that looked very weathered, inside she saw many packages wrapped in rice paper. She sat next to her mother as she pulled out different items and explaining them. She first showed her a old ink painting of Cherry Blossoms and some old kitchen tools that really bored Kagome like when she listened to her Grandpa's legends, but then she pulled out an odd necklace that seemed familiar to her....though she couldn't understand where she seen it before. Mrs.Higurashi smiled at it and fingered the heavy beads that covered the necklace and the seemingly canine like teeth that appeared around it every now and then.  
  
"Here", she placed the slightly heavy necklace into her daughters hands and smiled secretively. "Those are prayer beads.....one of you many great grandfathers possessed these long ago".  
  
"They seem so familiar......which one had these?" she asked running her hand down the string.  
  
Mrs.Higurashi's smile only grew more and she unrolled the scroll but a little and pointed to her first grandfather which was alive around the fourteen-hundreds. She looked at the name and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"InuYa....sha?" she said in a whispery tone and looked at her mother uncertainly.  
  
She only smiled and nodded her head, Kagome turned her eyes back to the paper and looked to the line that showed who his wife was and she saw her own name.  
  
"B-but t-this isn't possible...I mean....how???" she said staring at the line that connected her name and InuYasha's.  
  
"How can you say that? When you know that it is possible....come with me" she stood up and walked out of the dining room into the shrine courtyard. Kagome followed slightly dazed, she still held the prayer beads in her hands.  
  
"Take a look around...tell me what you see" her mother said and she put a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder.  
  
"The Tree and the Well House....nothing out of the ordinary" Kagome said just glancing at them.  
  
"The well, I know, is very important to you is it not? And the tree you told me when you came back from your first visit that you met a "arrogant, rude, boy" pinned to the tree and released him"  
  
Kagome nodded her head still confused.  
  
"Why do you think we haven't done anything to drastic to the tree or to the well house for that matter, yes it may be old, but we didn't know that they were magical until you went through for the first time, your grandfather would tell all those tales to me and its hard to believe that they are true. Kagome...you weren't destined for this era" she turned and walked into the house leaving Kagome in the middle of the courtyard clutching the beads.  
  
'But....how can this be true....' she walked up to the tree, staring at the spot where she found InuYasha. 'all this time....I wondered once and awhile...why I felt so right there.....I figured because I was Kikyo's reincarnation...but maybe its because I......'  
  
Kagome stood up on the overgrown roots and placed her free palm on the blank spot which the bark had grown around; she felt a strange pulse and smiled at the warmth beneath her hand.  
  
'I know now......'  
  
Kagome jumped off the roots and climbed over the small fence to keep the rabbits out, she walked back into her kitchen to see her mother smiling; crying silent tears, and Kagome realized herself that she was crying. She walked up to her mother the beads wrapped around her palm now, and hugged her mother tightly  
  
"Now you know" she said silently to her daughter and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Will I still be able to come home?"  
  
"Yes! Of course you can!" she laughed a small laugh and led Kagome to the dining room yet again and put the scroll inside the trunk before closing it and locking it with a key-less lock. "This is yours now....take this back".  
  
Kagome nodded and picked the trunk up, "I'll leave in the morning"  
  
Mrs.Higurashi was still crying and hugged her daughter again. "Its hard to believe it...but then again this family isn't what you call normal".  
  
Kagome started laughing a little bit and dropped the trunk before returning her mothers hug. "It's not like I'll disappear forever"  
  
"I know but im also glad you aren't mad for me not telling you"  
  
"Would have saved me a headache or two but I glad you didn't......"  
  
"Alright now get upstairs and look through the trunk or do your homework"  
  
Kagome groaned "alright", she picked the trunk up again and trudged upstairs 'you would think that being an ancestor would get me off of homework....'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: ^_^ wow this is the longest chapter ive ever written!!!!  
  
Kagome: ::blink blink::  
  
Author: ^_^ alright well actually I was trying to put my theory into play here. I do think that Kagome could be her own ancestor, I mean look at her home, both the tree and the well are highly respected and they just HAPPEN to be key points in InuYasha's and Kagome's relationship.  
  
Kagome: ::comes out of reverie::.....oddly true  
  
Author: I hope you guys really liked this one...this one is my favorite so far like you can tell that I put a lot of time into this one!  
  
Next chapter: Kagome goes through her trunk and finds some interesting artifacts, she starts reading "The Demon and The Preistess" and she goes back through the well.  
  
Im not saying anything more than that!  
  
^__________^  
  
Also I think you may be confused on the flashback...earlier in that episode Kagome received a new bike from her mother to replace the one in the feudal era. She went to school and InuYasha came ((of course ^_^*)) and broke it....he tried to fix it. Kagome's Grandpa volunteered InuYasha to help him in the store room and gave him a bandana to protect his ears from glass and such. Kagome came home with her friends, on of her friends pointed out "is that abstract?" and Kagome looks at it weirdly and says "no! That's my bike!!!!!!!!". On the way home she told her friends that her "boyfriend" is visiting and they wanted to meet him so they lied and said that they left a book up their. Kagome went and found InuYasha and sat him since he ruined her new bike. She goes and makes tea for her friends and yea...trust me it's A LOT funnier than im saying it!!! 


	12. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: see last chapter ::sigh::  
  
Author: ^_______^ im sooooo happy!!!  
  
Shippo: Why's that?  
  
Author: a lot of people agree with me on my theory and they like my last chapter  
  
Kirara: mew!  
  
Sango: PERVERT!!! ::smack::  
  
Author: -_- wondering when that was going to happen  
  
InuYasha: stupid monk  
  
Author: Alright I'll get to typing away and now im very happy though please do not be disappointed if it's not as long as my other chapter. The last one just needed more explanation and besides I'll really try to get up to at least six pages promise!!!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Here are your responses!!! *=receives cookie  
  
darkrose2006: thanks for your review!!! For the story maybe...maybe not ^_~; I got that idea or more of a hint of that when I was watching "Back/Return to where we first met" ^_^. And yes I hope that happens because they need to inherit the ears I mean ::thinks of little ears:: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!*  
  
Aries Greymon: oops!!! ::Blush:: I didn't know that ill post it up at the end I promise!!! ::smiles:: we can all see that ne? Thanks for your review and still searching for Ranama1/2!!!*  
  
ShadowX The Dunpeal: thanks ^-^ ::blush:: me too!!! Well....it's sorta complicated anyway but I do have a explanation please e-m me so I can explain it clearer if its still complicated ^_^ just look at my profile. Thanks sooooooo much for your review and I would love to read your story!!!*  
  
Salior Sayian: sorta....but I'm glad you like this chapter ::blush:: I feel so proud! Thanks for your review!!!*  
  
Inugurl13: wow thanks sooooooo much! Its weird but it is possible (and hopefully true ^_~)*  
  
JoJo10: I have no doubt on that lol but ::sigh:: sadly it hasn't happened ((hurry up Rumiko Takahashi!!) lolz. Anywho thanks sooooooo much for your review!!!*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome nudged the door open with her toe and shifted the trunk in her arms so she would be able to back up and close the door.  
  
'What would be in this thing that's so darn heavy!'  
  
She dropped the trunk onto her bed and sat down next to it. She ran a hand along the side of the weather hewn trunk and couldn't help but smile.  
  
'Wonder what it has in store for me?'  
  
She absent-mindly rubbed the prayer beads between her fingers and her palm as she unlatched the trunk and let it creak open. The scroll was near the front part of the trunk and she found odd packages in yellowed rice paper. There was a weird box like package near the top, she carefully picked it up and unfolded the package. There she saw was a mini-shrine, it had a weird aura to it as if held some mystical emblem or a power in it. She suddenly felt an urge to take the Shikon No Tama off and place it on the stand. It fell perfectly on the wood, the chin wrapped around two solitary wooden posts and the actual Jewel fell neatly about a inch off of the wooden base. Kagome smiled and placed the stand and the Jewel securely in her lap as she rummaged more through the trunk.  
  
There was a bigger, and heavier, package that felt of fabric. She unfolded that paper to reveal a priestess kimono of white and dark blue. She smiled and was thankful that it wasn't red or white like Kaede's or Kikyo's. She ran her palm over the heavy yet light fabric and placed it next to the trunk.  
  
Under the priestess kimono there was a package similar to the other, but it was much heavier than the kimono. She unwrapped that one and found InuYasha's red fire-rat kimono. 'I guess I should have expected that if I found the prayer beads'.  
  
Under that there were little trinkets, sharpened arrow heads, feathers, sticks, and string. She arched her eyebrow puzzlingly as she realized that there was nothing for a sword in here.  
  
'Weird'  
  
Kagome decided to place it in the back of her mind and re-packed the trunk folding each one with ultimate care and with heart, it was like she was touching and finding pieces of herself, of her future, of her past, and was happy to accept it.  
  
Kagome yawned and lifted the trunk to the floor right next to her bed. She leaned back and buried her head in her soft pillow.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome cracked open her eyelid and heard muffled yelling from downstairs. It sounded like Grandpa and Mom to Kagome. She moaned and got up from her very comfortable and soft bed to breakup the fight downstairs.  
  
She walked out the door and closed it behind her hearing her grandpa yelling like he caught fire.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SHOW HER THE TRUNK? I PUT A SPECIAL SPELL ON IT FOR A REASON!"  
  
"Dad calm down, she needs to know!" Kagome's mother replied calmly to the upset elder.  
  
"WE DECIDED TO TELL HER WHEN SHE COULD TAKE IT!"  
  
"She's taking it fine! Actually better than I thought she would but..."  
  
"STILL IT ISN'T EXACTLY SOMETHING YOU ADAPT TOO IN ONE DAY!"  
  
"Then let's talk to her!"  
  
"Mom?" Kagome said asked uncertainly wondering why they were having that much of an argument.  
  
"Kagome! I'm sorry dear, did we wake you?" Mrs.Higurashi said smiling at her daughter.  
  
"I'm fine but why are you and grandpa arguing?" she asked walking towards her mother.  
  
"I told your grandfather that I showed you the trunk and he got upset" she said still smiling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"WHY?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT IT UNTIL YOU WERE READY?!"  
  
"No need to shout gramps" Kagome said her eyes slightly narrowed with annoyance.  
  
He didn't reply but gritted his teeth and started muttering to himself about "not enough time" and "hasn't she considered the family?!" and so on and so on.  
  
Kagome sighed bitterly, a headache beginning to start within her skull. "What I so wrong about me seeing the trunk?"  
  
He looked at his granddaughter hard in the eyes "that trunk is the balance of this family! If you know about the trunk too soon or too late then the balance of this family can be thrown off balance! It's like if the Sacred Tree was never planted or kept from destruction and for all we know, thanks to you mothers actions! Our lives are in all danger now!"  
  
"No its not" Kagome said firmly "right now in the past everything in fine, we finished collecting the jewel grandpa and we destroyed Naraku like history intended! This if fate and Mom did the right thing in telling me about the trunk for I was deciding were I should remain-the past obviously!" Kagome's Grandpa interrupted her. Kagome smiled at him and for some weird oddness....she was reminded of InuYasha.  
  
'Alright! That trunk is getting to my head!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked back upstairs to her bedroom tired, her shoulders slumped. She wanted to take another nap before she prepared for her early morning leave tomorrow but she bumped into her little brother.  
  
"Hey sis, why were Gramps and Mom yelling like that?!" he asked staring at the foot of the stairs from which the argument took place with wide eyes.  
  
"Very long story Souta" she replied tiredly.  
  
"Is it because you saw the trunk?"  
  
"So you know?" she asked her eyes erasing the signs of tiredness.  
  
"Yep! I....kinda heard you and Mom talking earlier.....Ain't it great sis?! Now I can have InuYasha as my brother!!!" he cheered.  
  
Kagome sighed yet again 'just how many people know about this trunk and my relationship with InuYasha?!'  
  
She left her brother to parading around the hall happily and closed the door to muffle his cheers. She climbed back on her bed and let her face hide in the pillow. She closed her eyes and then realized that she couldn't sleep anymore. She looked at her backpack that he mom must have brought up while she was taking her nap and went to it. She reached inside pushing her heavy textbooks and scraps of paper aside before finding the yellow paper- back copy of "The Demon and The Priestess". She picked it up and sighed heavily.  
  
'Better than being bored I guess...'  
  
She propped up her pillow against the head of her bed and flopped down on the mattress. She opened the book and smelled dusty pages and a bit of water stain from the cover of the book. She skipped over the foreword since she already read it in class and opened to chapter one...or as the book called it...Scroll one.  
  
~  
  
A young woman sat on the green field, the wind playing with her hair. She smiled at the little children ran around her in a game of tag under this mothers watchful eye. There was an even amount of children, three boys and three girls all of different ages under the age of five autumns. One girl was the smallest and the odd one out; she was best friends to this family and was an eyeful to those of no open eyes. She was short indeed only coming up to ones knee and the weirdest thing of her was that she had dog ears! Two cute soft black triangles sat on top of her head and was currently being chased by a tall boy in green monk's robes. "Come and get me Yutoku!" she yelled playfully as she ran in a blink of an eye down the hill then up it again.  
"Hey no fair!" he yelled. He was only but five autumns but kept tripping over his own robes. "We are not all like you ya know!" the mother laughed as she heard her son yell this to the little dog-eared girl. "You sound of your father!" she said standing up.  
"I'm bored" said the little girl walking up to the boy's mother. "Your mother will collect you as soon as she's done with the village and your father will be back soon with Moteamasu, Kichona" she said as she laid back on the hill side. "I can't believe Father took Moteamasu with him to train when I'm stuck here!" she said letting herself flop down not noticing the twitch in her sitter's eye.  
The other five children continued running around and wrestling each other but not hurting each other. "Would you like to hear a story since you're so bored?" the sitter replied. Kichona sat up and looked at her sitter in the eye seriously her eyes narrowed, trying to look but a little menacing. "Ok" she replied.  
  
~  
  
"KAGOME! SUPPER!" Souta called up the stairs causing Kagome to come out of her trance that the book made her go into. She sighed sadly, wanting only to just conquer the first chapter but haven't even gotten past the first "Scroll". She slipped a tissue from her tissue box on her desk in-between her pages and put the box on top of her trunk and ran downstairs to find a steaming bowl of Oden and two Rice Balls on her reed plate. She sat down in front of the low table and picked up her chopsticks, very happy at the site of her favorite food. She thought about the book and its opening, finding it kind of ironic that the little had dog ears. She barely noticed her grandfather running on with another story and her little brother trying to get her attention.  
  
"Kagome, dear, why don't you go up to bed? You did finish your food" she said smiling at her daughter who had a glazer to her eyes in deep thought and was circling her brightly patterned bowl that laid on her reed plate. Kagome pulled out of her thoughts and blushed as she nodded and placed her bowl and reed plate next to her sink and turning on the tap starting to rinse off her bowl.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"RING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome's clock went off pulling Kagome out of her dream. She sat up and stretched her arms and back. She immediately ran downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast before running back upstairs and pulling out her yellow backpack. She changed into her white and green school uniform before throwing her First Aid kit, extra clothes, spare food her mother gave her the day before, her brush, soap, shampoo, and a extra pair of shoes before latching the pack shut. She opened her trunk and sifted through it just to make sure she had everything. She saw the Jewel glimmering on her desk and smiled sadly as she took it off the stand and slipped it over her head. She placed the stand gently into the trunk before securing the lock yet again.  
  
"Ready?" Kagome heard her mom say as she clicked the key-less lock closed. Kagome straightened and saw her mom in the door way looking at her daughter fondly.  
  
Kagome stared at her mom in the eyes before approaching her and hugging her, letting small tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you darling and I will till the day I leave this world. I still believe in your choices my dear girl please know that" she hugged her daughter just as tight back "no matter what happens you'll forever be in my heart, and in your brothers and your grandfathers.....please tell me you'll remember this talk".  
  
A look of confusion passed over her face before she went back to normal "I will mom.....I will"  
  
Mrs.Higurashi helped Kagome carry the heavy trunk and the humorously large backpack down the stairs. She saw her little brother run up to her and hug her quickly before he smiled broadly "have you and InuYasha ne-chan (brother) visit soon!".  
  
Kagome smiled and ruffled her little brother's hair, her grandfather approached with a weird necklace. He lifted it and settled it on her neck, its string was much longer than the Jewel's, and there was a small clear teardrop jewel at the end. He looked his granddaughter in the eye and hugged her tightly which she returned with but a little difficulty because of her backpack.  
  
"Take care of yourself and let the god's be with you"  
  
"It's not like I'm going to be gone forever Gramps" she replied yet returning his hug.  
  
They all accompanied her to the well house standing at the balcony watching Kagome walk down the stairs, the heavy in front of her causing her to hunch over a little bit. With a huff she rested it on the ledge and sat next to it herself with a hand behind it, ready to push it in. she turned to her family and saw them all smiling and she was pretty sure she saw her mother's eyes glisten with tears, they were waving and she returned it, smiling at them all, eyes filled with love. She pushed the trunk while slipping off the edge, she closed her eyes out of habit and re-opened them but there was something different. Instead of the dark blue and the light blue mixed, there was purple and pink mixed. Her eyes widened a little thinking there was something wrong, but then she felt a little lurch in her stomache and she landed on all floors with her trunk next to her. She was breathing heavily still scared of the new color to the timeline.  
  
"Kagome?!" she heard a familiar voice yell.  
  
"Down here InuYasha! Pull me up would ya?" she said as she picked up the trunk and wrapped the vine around her arm gripping the shiny smooth natures rope and felt InuYasha pull her up like she was a bucket of water from the well.  
  
She let go of the vine and through the trunk over before pulling herself over and rolling over the edge. She looked up and saw InuYasha sniffing the trunk with interest, "What's in here Kagome?" he asked slightly narrowing his eyes at it. Kagome giggled and picked the trunk up "you'll have to wait until later!" she said before running with difficulty to Kaede's hut.  
  
InuYasha blinked "Wait up Kagome!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: wow!!!!!!!!!! Another long chapter!!!!! I feel so proud  
  
Anywho, InuYasha is going to look in the trunk!!! Wonder what he will say!!! ^_~  
  
InuYasha: duh wha- ::author clamps hand over his mouth::  
  
Author: don't you dare ruin it!!!  
  
Also I forgot to mention ~=story so yea ^_^*  
  
Again -__________- my friend Erica, her grandpa died Tuesday at 11:30 Pm. This chapter is dedicated with much sympathy to her and her family as they mourn the loss of a loved one. 


	13. The Trunk and The Scroll

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: I think you know by now  
  
Author: alright I was looking at this good IY site that had about all of the episode and Manga summaries (see profile). Well....in episode 140....well I'll let you read it for yourselves.....^_~  
  
Episode 140  
  
Eien no omoi kenkon no naginata  
  
As the sacred Furai Temple is sucked into a demonic vortex, Hoshioni barters Kagome's life for possession of the Kenkon Naginata (the Halberd of Heaven and Earth). The Younin has been possessed by Kaijinbo's evil weapon and will stop at nothing to keep the blade. Recognizing Hoshioni's demonic threat, Inu-Yasha, Sango and Miroku attack with their remaining resources but are violently repelled by the powerful demon. When force fails, Akitoki pleads with the Younin for Kagome's return, but is ignored. The boy only succeeds in enraging the Younin, stirring memories of betrayal at the hands of his human partner, Sukione. As Hoshioni prepares to unleash the destructive power of the complete naginata at Akitoki, he is thwarted by a huge swell of energy emanating from Kagome. As Kagome and Hoshioni separate in mid-air, the void in the sky shrinks and closes. Now afloat inside a globe of spirit energy, Kagome is possessed, taking on the Miko Sukione's form and presence. Speaking thru her host, Sukione tries to reason with Hoshioni. We learn that once they were a couple: a human and Younin who fought evil yokai with their combined powers. Because they needed more power, Hoshioni commissioned the naginata from Kaijinbo. A regrettable decision which cost Hoshioni his relationship with Sukione and Sukione her life! Kaijinbo's weapon drove Hoshioni mad with it's evil, tapping into his yokai spirit, bringing forth the demonic side to his personality. Sukione sacrificed her life to seal Hoshioni and destroy the naginata by separating it, sealing half at Hakureizan and the other half at Mt. Fuji (near the Hojo clan). But Sukione's death released Hoshioni from the sealing spell. Angered by her betrayal, Hoshioni searched to find and reunite the weapon. Sukione's spirit presses him to surrender the evil weapon and destroy it before it's too late. But Hoshioni refuses, slashing through Sukione's barrier, breaking the spell and sending Kagome plunging helplessly earthward! Inu-Yasha catches Kagome and brings her safely to the ground. Holding Kagome, he tries frantically to revive her and, slowly, Kagome's eyes open. Kagome attempts to negotiate with the Younin one last time, but Hoshioni's reason has been stolen by the strong energy of the naginata. Hoshioni charges Kagome, poised to run her through with the naginata, but Inu-Yasha blocks him with Tetsusaiga, which has suddenly regained its power. While Akitoki tries to fight Hoshioni, Inu-Yasha and Kagome unite forces. Observing his two young opponents, Hoshioni sees himself and Sukione in Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Hoshioni strikes, but is defeated by a their joint attack -- Inu-Yasha's Bakuryuuha and Kagome's arrows. Dying, Hoshioni regains his sanity as Sukione returns to guide him to the spirit world. On the ground, the battle is over and an exhausted Kagome collapses. Inu-Yasha rushes to her, taking her in his arms as Akitoki watches, disappointed. He hasn't got a chance with Kagome. Later, Inu-Yasha is depressed about the nature of human/demon relations. Although he doesn't come out and say it, he's afraid of his feelings towards Kagome, consumed by doubt and afraid of rejection because of what he is. The threat of Akitoki's (human) rivalry and Hoshioni/Sukione's painfully familiar story gnaws agonizingly at Inu-Yasha. Guessing the problem, Miroku, Sango and Shippo reassure him, pointing out Kagome has always been there for him, no matter what. Embarrassed, Kagome over-reacts and a lively round of arguments lift's the mood! Akitoki sadly watches from a distance, and then quietly departs. On the lonesome road home, Akitoki encounters a lovely young lady of good family bearing a strong resemblance to Kagome, traveling with her chaperone. Akitoki turns on his charm, earning the young lady's immediate interest. Meanwhile, back in modern Tokyo, Hojo sips a drink at "WacDonald's", pining over his family's genealogy scroll. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka pop up, teasing Hojo about winning "his" Kagome. During the banter, Hojo's soft drink spills onto the ancient scroll, blurring the ink and erasing the name of "Hojo Kagome" forever!  
  
Tee hee hee so I guess InuYasha isn't so dense ne?  
  
InuYasha: who said I was dense?!?!?!?!  
  
Author: ::sigh:: InuYasha.......everyone but you and Kagome get it....even Shippo  
  
Kagome: get what?!  
  
Author: well...maybe not you Kagome  
  
InuYasha: ::steady growl::  
  
Author: and it seems you are seeing the light InuYasha! ^_^*  
  
Ok enough blabbering for this chapter..... here are your responses!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*=receives cookie and a Valentines day chocolate heart  
  
Inugurl13: oh wow ::blush:: I hope you and your friend like this one ::blush:: enjoy!*  
  
Kittycatkitkat: noooo not the puppy do eyes!!!!!!!!!!!1 lolz of course I update ever4y Friday ^_^ thanks for thinking that this is great! ::blush::*  
  
Dark_Inuyasha: really? I didn't mean to leave a cliff hanger.....thanks for your review!!!*  
  
Priestessmykala: thanks...my friend appreciates it ^_^ yea unfortunately the rumors are duds ::sad sigh:: still waiting though ^_~ lolz thanks soooo much for your review!!!*  
  
Crazyyoukaihaka: I didn't mean to leave a cliffy....^_^ but thanks so much for your review and have a cookie with an extra special holiday treat ^_~*  
  
darkrose2006: thanks....she really appreciates it ^_^ well....its gonna be interesting ^_~ thanks for your review!!!*  
  
bakuruyhaa: yes.....ummmm about that......i can't find it any more....the site of which I found it on took it down and I can't find it anywhere else but I promise to e-m you a very cute picture that I found!!!!!*  
  
JoJo10: lolz ^_~ something is gonna happen......^_________~* ((note: this story is remaining PG-13 lolz so no worries about that))  
  
Salior Sayian: Erica thanks you and loves the cookies! ^_^ well......as for Kagome finding out too soon....gonna have to wait ^_~*  
  
*~*~* Author: oh WOW! Thanks sooooooo much for the 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews much of an uplift if I do say so myself!!!!!!! Thanks so much you guys and I personally thank those who feel sorry for my friend....she's been really down in the dumps and I think you guys helped her feel better....thanks sooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome entered the village InuYasha at her side constantly giving her glances and sniffing a little bit loudly every now and then. Kagome sighed while smirking and walking normally throughout town, she smiled at the little kids running around with a ball woven out of reeds bouncing it up and down and chasing it when is slipped their little grasps. It once hit InuYasha in the leg and Kagome saw his eyebrow twitch before he leaned down and handed it to the little boy.  
  
"Thank-you Mister!" the little boy said happily immediately throwing it at one of his friends who caught it. InuYasha straightened and turned to a smiling Kagome.  
  
"What?!" he asked folding his arms within his haori.  
  
"Nothing" Kagome said sweetly approaching him and shifted the trunk to one of her arms and entwining her free arm with his own.  
  
InuYasha blushed a light pink before taking his hand out of his sleeve and finding hers; he gently squeezed it and blushed a little more. They approached Kaede's hut with an amusing sight, Miroku was outside a big, red, handprint on his face, eyebrow twitching.  
  
"God monk what did you do this time?!" InuYasha said smirking at the monks red handprint.  
  
Miroku sighed "I swear I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed. Suddenly a ball of red fluff jumped out of the hut and rammed into Kagome chest causing her to stagger a couple of feet back and the trunk to fly into the air.  
  
"H-Hello S-Shippo" she said seeing the little fox demon hugging her to death.  
  
"KAGOME YOU'RE BACK! What's that?" he said noticing the wooden trunk that was on its side because of Shippo's collision.  
  
"Yes I'm back and if you would get off of me I will show you" Kagome said gently. Shippo jumped off of her and went over to the trunk, InuYasha helped Kagome up and she patted her clothes to shake off of the dirt before picking the trunk up and having Shippo jump onto her shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing that anymore runt, you going to seriously hurt her!" InuYasha said bonking the poor Kitsune (little fox demon) on the head. Shippo glared at InuYasha and pouted on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Cut it out you two or else I'll have to s-i-t you InuYasha" Kagome said walking up to the entrance of the High Priestess's hut.  
  
"What did I do?!" he exclaimed at her glaring silently at her back.  
  
She sighed and felt her eye twitch; Miroku stood up and held the reed mat open for Kagome.  
  
"Thank-you Miroku" she said while entering the hut with Miroku close behind. She sat down and slid her backpack off her back and the trunk in front of her knees close-but not to close-to the fire.  
  
InuYasha practically ripped the reed door down as he entered and sat huffily next to Kagome.  
  
Kaede eyed the trunk in curiosity before speaking, her lone eye taking it in. "What is that piece of furniture that ye have there child?" she asked.  
  
Kagome smiled at the old woman secretively, "my mother found this in my home and gave it to me....its important to our family" she said quietly but happily.  
  
"Well open it Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully. She was sitting next to Miroku, she had her boomerang in-between them in a familiar warning sign to the perverted monk.  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded briefly before letting her hands open the lock and creak it open. InuYasha wrinkled his nose a bit from the scent that the dust was giving off and wit curiosity. He smelt something so....natural....to him but he couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
Kagome slowly and carefully took out the old kitchen supplies and the stand and laid the jewel over the pegs.  
  
"Kagome....how did that get in that trunk of yours?" Kaede asked observing the stand with extreme recognition.  
  
"I seriously don't know how all of this was in here" Kagome replied truthfully.  
  
"Its just.....that is the same exact stand that held the Jewel before my sister died for the first time"  
  
Kagome stared at Kaede and then glimpsed the Jewel on the stand, watching it innocently glimmer in the firelight.  
  
Kagome glanced quickly at InuYasha who was staring at the stand with sadness tingeing his usually grumpy face.  
  
Kagome interrupted the uncomfortable silence before reaching into the trunk. She saw the scroll lying on top of the wrapped dark blue and white priestess robes. She touched it gently with her finger tips contemplating on showing it to them. She stopped and gently hid it under the robes before taking out the fire rat haori and the prayer beads.  
  
She smiled gently as she pulled it out.  
  
"What the hell?" InuYasha asked his eyebrows arching, his nose sniffing madly. "How in the seven hells did my robe get in that trunk of yours?!" InuYasha asked madly taking it from Kagome, growling at the red fabric.  
  
"How Kagome?" Kaede asked, her own interests on what this trunk was hiding.  
  
"That's not all" Kagome said softly, uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
She finally pulled out the priestess robes and quickly closed the trunk. "Kaede.....im curious about this" she said handing the robes to the elder priestess.  
  
Kaede murmured while taking the robes from Kagome's hands and observed them with her peering solitary eye.  
  
Shippo sat behind Kagome observing under her elbow and was very bored not realizing the importance of spare clothes, kitchen supplies, and a wooden thing-a-ma-bob. He knew or more or less smell something else in there but it was weird, its smelt of old wet paper and a lot of Kagome and he wanted to see it.  
  
Shippo snuck past Kagome and leaped into the trunk when she and everyone else was distracted and saw a weird beige paper roll. He felt a weird weight added to the end of his tail and felt himself lifted out of the trunk and looking into very mad amber eyes.  
  
"You stupid runt! What do you think your doing?!" InuYasha yelled while banging poor Shippo up and down on the wooden floor of Kaede's hut.  
  
"InuYasha SIT!" Kagome yelled while InuYasha was beating the pulp out of Shippo against the floor. The beads around InuYasha's glowed a bright purple and he hit the floor hard.  
  
Shippo jumped out of InuYasha's curled fist that was around his tail and leapt into Kagome's lap before InuYasha surfaced leaning over a weird dent in Kaede's hut floor.  
  
"What's this Kagome?" Shippo asked in his all cute little kid voice and showed the parchment to Kagome.  
  
Miroku quickly reached over and grabbed the scroll from Shippo before Kagome had time to react.  
  
"It seems to be a scroll" he said undoing the rope wrapping the roll and read it. He almost dropped it when he read a couple of words, Sango quickly scooped it up before it entered the fire and brought the paper up VERY close to her face as if not believing on what she was reading.  
  
Kagome sat starting at the back of the parchment blushing and subconsciously stroking Shippo's red hair, Miroku staring at her in disbelief and a confused, pissed, InuYasha sitting next to her.  
  
Sango finally resurfaced her face and rolled up the parchment and sealed it with the string that kept it from springing open. She had a red tinge to her face and secretly smiling and handed it back to Kagome "like to go for a bath Kagome?"  
  
"Yes I would" Kagome said looking up relief clearly written on her face while accepting the scroll back.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome sunk into the hot spring; she felt the calming hot water cover her body in pure warmth and relaxation. She sighed and leaned her head back on the bank; all of her hair was piled on top of her head so that it wouldn't get dirty.  
  
"Interesting scroll if I do say so myself" Sango said as she sunk in the water herself.  
  
Kagome blushed and reached into her backpack to pull out some soap for her and Sango along with two wash cloths.  
  
"So...." Sango said smirking gently.  
  
"Well......when I was home my mother decided it was time for me to see the trunk" Kagome said and she rubbed the soap onto her washcloth and stroked her arms with the soft square of fabric.  
  
"She's known about it?" Sango said and she mimicked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, at least that's what I think, her and my grandfather had a fight over whether I was supposed to see it or not" Kagome replied dunking her arm into the water.  
  
Sango smiled "at least you know what to expect".  
  
"But that's the thing! I wasn't supposed to do know at all and for the fact that my mother let me know puts my entire family at risk!" Kagome exclaimed splashing some water on her face to calm her down.  
  
Sango looked at the stressed out girl and scooted over next to her. "Have you thought about telling InuYasha?"  
  
Kagome sighed and watched the current in the water "ever since I knew of what I am" she said quietly.  
  
"If you tell him...I can not predict the outcome" Sango replied to the quiet confession.  
  
"I don't want to scare him though" Kagome replied.  
  
Sango smirked and put her arm around the poor girl "when I started traveling with you and InuYasha and that accursed monk" Sango smiled widely at the girl "I saw love and when you two quarreled I saw the secret kindness and loving in both your eyes.....it was truly beautiful being able to see that bloom".  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango's kind words "I think I should tell him.....I'm just scared of the outcome".  
  
"I would be too" Sango said truthfully.  
  
Kagome smiled at her spiritual sister and grabbed a towel. "I think I'm going to get out" she said as she lifted herself from the hot spring and dressed. She sat down and lay against her backpack watching the setting sun, waiting for Sango to get out and dressed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: well......may not be my best chapter but I hope it was good....this one I typed over five times before I finally found the correct way to type it...I hope.  
  
InuYasha: Keh!  
  
Author: well anywho next chapter Kagome is going to tell InuYasha about the scroll......good luck Kagome!!!!  
  
^_^ 


	14. Early Morning

Disclaimer: don't own ::sigh:: wish I do but I don't -_-*  
  
Author: not much excitement from the last chapter but oh well at least I know that you guys aren't dead ^_~  
  
Everyone: ::zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz::  
  
Author: note to self: don't provide chocolate covered cherries to a fox......they get WAY to hyper  
  
Anywho here are your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and HAPPY BELATED V-DAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright I know im a week late but hey ::shrugs:: ^_~ *~*~*  
  
*=receives a cookie  
  
Salior Sayian: yea Erica's much better now and not so mopey ^____^ and about the demon thing ^__________~*  
  
Aries Greymon: thanks ^_^ and don't worry about the way you type your reviews its sorta fun to read them like that ^_~ and im glad your soul is pleased ^__^*  
  
ssp51201: thanks...ya know I've been pondering about her family for awhile and I got that idea in "Back/return to where we first met" ^_^. Im sorry about your grandfather and happy that you shared many a pleasant time with him ::Beams:: really I lost my grandpa before I was born ((on my ma's side)) but if you don't mind I think that's a great idea on sharing that with my friend just e-m it to me and I'll e-m it to her ::beams more. And for the trunk......^_~*  
  
*~*~* wow guys this is the ultimate low -___- but that's ok!!!!!! ^__________^  
  
*~*~*  
  
A golden sun peeked over the high mountain ridge and shed early morning light over the small village called Ooyama. Kagome wasn't in her usual place; inside her warm sleeping bag, a pillow separating her head from the hard wooden floor of Kaede's hut, she was outside on a steep cliff that overlooked the village and was watching the sunrise. She fidgeted slightly under her sleeping bag which was unceremoniously draped over her shoulders keeping her safe from mornings chill.  
  
After her and Sango returned from the near-by hot springs dusk had turned into night and a clear full moon was lighting the path from the springs to the village. After she tucked Shippo in next to her and settled down in her bag she fell into a restless sleep. She dreamt that she was in a fog filled cave with only a torch in front of her, she was following a small glint of silver throughout the cave and on the way she was stabbed by sharp rocks peering form the cave walls and tripping over stalagmites ((A/n: those are the ones on the floor right? ^_^*)). She didn't feel any pain but her entire outfit was covered with stains of dark red blood and was starting to stick to her skin and the blood dried. She felt her heart racing and aching as she crept closer and closer to the glint of silver and then she reached it. It turned out to be InuYasha glaring at her in the dark. "Wench" the dream half-dog demon said to her angrily "you ruined my sorry excuse of a life with that goddamned piece of parchment! Rot in hell". His claws came out with a "ching" sound and pieced her where her heart should have been.  
  
After her nightmare Kagome woke up and found it to still be nighttime, around three by the position of the large orb hanging in the sky. Kagome gently got out of her sleeping bag and settled a dead asleep Shippo with Sango trying her best not to disturb the little fox and crept out with her sleeping bag, walking silently so she wouldn't wake InuYasha who was sleeping peacefully in her usual tree.  
  
Currently Kagome had been sitting on the cliff for over and hour......maybe two, she couldn't keep count. She was still groggy but her nightmare scared her to death, it was almost telling her that if she tried to tell him that she would ruin his chance at life but it seemed impossible right?  
  
She wrapped the sleeping bag tighter around her and stared at the cliff slowly being alit with the pureness of the unpolluted light. She shifted a bit more and sighed with defeat when she felt something odd in her sleeping bag.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
She reached into it and pulled out a slightly rumpled scroll and sighed again 'how did my family tree get in there?'.  
  
She gently took off the ribbon and unrolled just a few inches so that she could look at her first ancestors. She couldn't help but smile at her fate and curiosity struck her and looked at the line that was connected to the marriage line, showing how many children that the couple had. She rolled up a bit so that the heading was gone and was disappointed, 'there must have been some water or liquid exposed to this' she thought as she saw one blotchy line across the scroll which would have had the names of her first ancestors children been.  
  
"How long have you been here?" said a deep voice that soothed only Kagome.  
  
"a while and good morning to you too" Kagome replied slightly turning to face the half dog demon.  
  
"Feh" he replied almost teasingly as she finished walking next to her and flopped down on the soft, long, slightly dewy grass.  
  
Kagome quickly tried to hide the scroll within the warm folds of her sleeping bag but it caught the dog-eared boy automatically.  
  
"What's that?" he asked not beating around the bush at all.  
  
"N-Nothing at a-all" Kagome said a little shakily.  
  
"Yeah right" he replied snorting and turning his gaze to the view of the village.  
  
Kagome automatically felt a little guilty at his attitude but scooted closer to him and laid her head down gently on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his.  
  
He smirked to himself and pulled his arm out of her grip only to wrap it around her waist and pull her closer to him and letting his own head rest on top of her head.  
  
Kagome smiled a small smile, her free hand gently fingering the paper which was her family tree and gently bit her lip in thought of showing him the paper.  
  
'But what if he pushes me away!' a voice said within the depths of her thoughts.  
  
'He won't and you know that....if he was to push you away at all he would have already or did you forget the night in the clearing' another voice teased back.  
  
'Still shouldn't she be more careful?'  
  
Careful was the word that intrigued her from her insane conversation with herself.  
  
'Do it...' both voices whispered.  
  
Kagome mentally shook herself and sighed wondering if she was going insane or if the stress was starting to get to her.  
  
Kagome gently nuzzled her head a little deeper into his shoulder and lowered her eyes to a half close before taking out the scroll slowly and passing it into her free clawed hand.  
  
"That roll that the Bouzo and Sango were staring at yesterday?" he asked uncertainly as he eyed and sniffed the weird document.  
  
"Yea....." Kagome said softly closing her eyes as she saw his clawed hands start to take the string off the scroll and bit her lip as she heard him un- roll it and she bit her lip harder as she anticipated the long silence.  
  
"Kagome.....?" he said in a whispery voice, she could hear the confusion and the question with his reply.  
  
She opened her eyes to see the long document all the way unrolled and bit her lip and felt his arm pull her even closer to himself.  
  
"What does this mean?" he asked just as softly while staring at his name connected to Kagome's.  
  
"What do you think-?" she replied in a loud whisper before she felt him quickly place his clawed forefinger under her chin forcing her to look into his unsure amber eyes.  
  
"I know....." he replied to her half answer and slowly lowered his face to hers and capturing her lips in a sweet, gentle, kiss.  
  
Kagome slowly eased into the kiss and placed her hands on his shoulders pulling him closer. She expected him to shun her or run away or even slap her but I guess she was wrong....but something didn't feel right to her as she felt him pull her into his lap so he could deepen the kiss.  
  
He broke the kiss gently and she rested her head on his chest and gripped the fire-rat robe top. She felt her heart ache and powerful pain at the back of her mind she whimpered slightly causing InuYasha to go back a little bit to look at her face.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked worryingly.  
  
"InuYasha....." she whispered deathly back before she collapsed against him in a dead faint.  
  
'Damn' his mind yelled as he scooped her up, sleeping bag scroll and all, into his arms and ran to Kaede's hut.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked groggily as he lifted his red haired head from Kirara's soft demon cat body.  
  
"We where hoping you would tell us" Miroku replied as he stoked the fire while Kaede went and grabbed some fish to fry from her small storage shed. Sango got up immediately and started digging through Kagome's Trunk and noticed the scroll was gone.  
  
"Has anyone seen InuYasha?" she asked the group, eyes still scanning the trunk.  
  
"Nope" Miroku replied as Shippo yawned and shook his head 'no' at the same time.  
  
"The scroll is gone with them" she said while smirking and closing the trunk with a happy "smack".  
  
"KAEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a distraught voice that startled the members within the hut.  
  
Kaede walked as quickly as she could out eh hut as she heard her name being called while throwing the raw fish at Miroku's face. She came back in but a moment later with InuYasha right behind her worry sketched into his usual 'tough' features, carrying Kagome bridal style.  
  
"What happened InuYasha?" she asked quickly before showing him to a separate room in which Kaede put deadly ill patients in before they where examined.  
  
He rapidly told her what he and Kagome discussed on the cliff while gently depositing her onto the futon and placed her sleeping bag, which was warmer than any of Kaede's blankets, over her.  
  
"Ah, InuYasha why don't you wait with everyone else and have some breakfast while I examine her" she said in more of a statement than a question right before shutting the reed mat in his face.  
  
InuYasha sat worriedly next to Miroku and refused the fried fish that he offered to her.  
  
"So she told you?" Sango asked kindly to the distressed half dog demon.  
  
"Yeah....." he replied a pink tinge added already to his distressed face.  
  
Everyone but Shippo, who sat confused and about to cry, beamed at him obviously not worried for Kagome knowing that she would pull through.  
  
*~*~*  
  
InuYasha sat fidgeting his eyes closed and concentrating on the motions that he heard in the other room. Miroku laid his head in Sango's lap and was starting to drift off; Sango was watching Miroku's hands and making sure that they wouldn't wander too close to her bottom.  
  
"Damn what is taking so long?!" InuYasha muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Be patient InuYasha" Miroku said repeating himself for the one hundredth time.  
  
The whole gang lolled about in Kaede's hut right outside the door of which Kaede herself was examining Kagome. Currently Kaede was examining for over three hours.  
  
A sound of rustling dried reeds was a sound of relief to the half dog demon's ears as Kaede stepped out of her examining room and sighed obviously a little tired. InuYasha jumped up and walked immediately into the examining room which now only held Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong with her" Sango asked immediately as Shippo jumped into the elders lap looking up at her anxiously.  
  
"Well, Kagome shant be dieing on us that is for sure, but through this old woman's examinations I found something interesting is happening to this child"  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked relieved yet worried at the same time if that was possible.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can explain it as well as I have it played in my mind but of course I shall for thy friend's sake, may I see Kagome's scroll?" Kaede asked peering at Sango and Miroku through her kind yet observing eye.  
  
"Of course, InuYasha threw it around here somewhere....." Sango said craning this way and that looking for the scroll.  
  
Shippo reached into his skinny looking sleeves and pulled the scroll and held it out to Kaede.  
  
"Thanks Shippo" Kaede said gently to the fox before taking the scroll and handing the beginning of the scroll to Sango and scooting backwards letting the scroll be all the way undone.  
  
"Alright, see up there in the heading where Kagome's name is written, well down here the same Kagome, as I expected is written down again here" she started "now since she happens to be her own ancestor and starts her own family, as ye see there, the demon blood from InuYasha has traveled its merry way through the whole entire line"  
  
"So you're saying that Kagome has dog demon blood within her veins?" Miroku asked from Sango's lap.  
  
"Aye monk" Kaede replied "even but a little blood within her veins doesn't classify her as a human, but its her blood battling inside her trying to be let loose and the normal blood of her is loosing" Kaede replied sighing sadly.  
  
"What will happen to Kagome?" Shippo asked fearfully.  
  
'That my child, is not known to me....InuYasha may know and probably does little one I am a thinking that ye should not disturb them for the longest of whiles...." Kaede said while smiling secretly to herself.  
  
"Ok" Shippo replied jumping out of Kaede's lap and into Kagome's backpack pulling out his coloring book and crayons that Kagome always had handy for him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: I'm pretty sure I didn't leave a cliff hanger this time ::blink blink::  
  
Everyone: ::Still sleeping::  
  
Author: ^_^* 


	15. Blood

Disclaimer: if you still think I own InuYasha then......-_-*********  
  
Author: wow I feel so.....'Authory' to day ^_^*  
  
Kagome: is 'Authory' even a word???  
  
Author: no.....but hey I feel so........hyper and have an urge to write...what can I say?? ::shrugs:: ^_^  
  
Shippo: hyper? Who said hyper? Do they have.....CHOCOLATE?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone but Shippo: ::eyes twitches and slowly inch away from the little fox except the author who can't move from her computer::  
  
Author: heh.....heh.....oh dear ^_^*  
  
Here are your responses ^_~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Receives cookie=*  
  
nm3: wow! Thanks ::blush:: well as for the names......^_~ anything can happen no ya know! Thanks for your review!!*  
  
priestessmykala: your welcome about the summaries and I know what you mean about cliff hangers lol. I do update every Friday and so far I've been able to keep that promise and proud of it ^_^ thanks for your review!!!  
  
ssp51201: really?! Oh wow that is freaky ^_^ if you want to discuss like that feel free to e-m me or I.M. me I'd like to talk to you ^_^ thanks for your review!!!*  
  
kitten's angel: thanks! Well, right now im not so sure when I'm gonna end this story because I keep getting ideas for it lol. Thanks for your review!!!*  
  
Drake-Osiris: thanks! I was trying to bring a little humor from their arguments ::shrugs:: but oh well. I'm pretty sure I got Kouga's insult right ^_^*.... and about Kirara's name..... in the Japanese alphabet they don't have an "L" so it is confusing if it is supposed to be "Kirara" or "Kilala". But in the Manga they say "Kirara" so I'm going with that. Otherwise thanks so much for trying to help and ill keep it in mind!! And for Kohaku....I'm pretty sure he'll remain dead in my story but now I'm starting to get ideas......::heh heh:: ^_^ thanks for your review!!!*  
  
Salior Sayian: oh don't worry about her just keep reading ^_~ oh and thank- you ::blush:: and you may want to know also this chapter is crucial to the Kagome/InuYasha relationship so....tee hee hee keep on reading ^_~ thanks for your review!!!*  
  
Bishie Chaser: yea your on the right track but e-m me if you still have questions ^_^ and of course ill read your story. Please send me the link! ^_^ thanks for your review!!!*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wow guys 7!!!! Much of an uplift if I do say so myself!!! And who knows...maybe ill get 100 reviews ::sighs hopefully!!::  
  
*~*~*  
  
InuYasha didn't wait as Kaede came of her 'Healing Room' as she called it and pushed pass her not even wanting to know what happened to Kagome....he was set on just getting to the girl who fainted unceremoniously in his arms.  
  
The reed door swayed behind him in a rustle as he gazed at the girl lying on the green colored futon. She had a plain dark indigo blue blanket tucked neatly around her, her arms lying at her sides and an off-white damp cool cloth laid on her forehead to cool her brow. She moaned softly and InuYasha quickly sat down next to her and re-dipped the cool cloth into a bucket of cold water and replaced it on her forehead, moving it across her forehead in a caressing motion.  
  
"Inu.....Yasha?" she said in an air of a whisper as she clenched her eye lids tighter and then suddenly sat up quickly causing the cool cloth to fling across the room. her eyes were wide and she was breathing quickly and suddenly placed a hand over her heart and trembled.  
  
InuYasha quickly grabbed her shoulders and eased her backwards so that she was lying down. "You shouldn't be trying to get up ya know" he said to her softly pulling the blanket up to her chin again.  
  
"InuYasha......I don't feel right....I feel as if my blood is on fire......" she said while wincing again and clamping her eyes shut for the pain was immense to her.  
  
InuYasha Narrowed his eyes and let his face become emotion-less, he knew that feeling and hated the feeling of it.....it felt as if you were suddenly lit on fire and having you soul ripped from your body and the only time he felt that was when Tetsusaiga was heavy and turned into a demon.  
  
He suddenly took Tetsusaiga from its sheath and wrapped Kagome's hand around the hilt of the blade. He knew by the look of her face and by the sound of her breathing that she was calming down. She suddenly fell into a restless sleep, her hand clutching Tetsusaiga as if it were her life line, InuYasha frowned and used his sleeve to wipe the new beads of sweat forming on her face for the cool cloth was out of his reach and he was going to remain in that spot for a very long time.  
  
InuYasha felt his eyes get glassy and let his shoulders slump as he watched Kagome's sleeping form. It tore his heart to watch her go through suffering and was confused on how she was going through what he was going through. After all she wasn't a half-demon so how could she be having blood wars? And for more of an important part.....why was she getting them now?  
  
He sighed bitterly and gently brushed Kagome's bangs to the sides of her face; he felt so helpless just sitting there and watching her and not able to help her and ease her pain.....  
  
'Was this what Kagome was feeling when I turned into a demon?'  
  
Probably so he concluded; he inched closer to the side of the futon and placed a calm hand on top of her clenching hand that rested on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He felt her hand start to ease and he looked at her face and saw her start to rest without pain.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango flipped fish over while she, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara waited for InuYasha to come out so that they can discuss with him. Kaede was staring at the flicker flames of the little fire and sighed bitterly now and then. She stood up and turned to the group.  
  
"I'll talk to the unsettled dog...." she said calmly though worry sketched her features.  
  
Sango nodded and everyone remained still, there eyes telling of thought.  
  
Kaede pushed back the reeds and saw InuYasha leaning against the wall closest to Kagome. She noticed that the Tetsusaiga was in Kagome's clutches and InuYasha with the empty scabbard.  
  
"InuYasha......" Kaede said softly while gazing at the sad and obviously stressed half dog demon.  
  
"What do ya want old woman" InuYasha said gruffly still keeping his gaze on Kagome.  
  
"I know what ails Kagome" she said firmly making InuYasha snap his gaze to the elder.  
  
Kaede sighed and sat down next to Kagome's futon and closed her eyelid and letting out a long breath. "InuYasha....you gazed upon the scroll of Kagome's family right?"  
  
"Yea" InuYasha replied shifting around a little bit.  
  
"Well, Lady Kagome is appeared but twice on that troublesome scroll...once in this era...once in her own.....the scroll tells all about your future together.....along with you bloodlines"  
  
"Make a point hag!" InuYasha said getting annoyed with Kaede.  
  
Kaede glared at InuYasha with her solitary eye before continuing "bloodlines is what is ailing her ungrateful dog, since she's is but her own ancestor with you accompanying her, you dog demon blood made its way happily into your offspring and into your offspring's offspring and so forth....making its way to Kagome" Kaede said now turning her grandmotherly gaze to the fitful girl.  
  
"It shouldn't be affecting her if there was enough human blood corrupting the demon's right?"  
  
"not only humans have you future kin have married, InuYasha, but of demons as well and surprisingly only dog demons from this elders eyes seen have touch thy kin.....weird how the same species attracts...."  
  
"Feh!" InuYasha said gruffly narrowing his eyes at Kaede trying to make sense of her little riddle.  
  
"Now boy understand....the half dog demon blood of Kagome's which was transpired from her own marriage has now you blood in her veins.....the half dog demon side which was having a constant war since she was born and now the human of her is starting to die.....you were so lucky to have an even split of blood boy but this girl....is uneven. When the human blood dies the half demon blood will sooner or later take over but there is not enough of it to stand her......it will be like her dieing of loss of blood which she technically is"  
  
InuYasha gazed at her with slightly widened eyes and his hands shaking from within the fold of his haori. "Tell me old woman......will she die?"  
  
"If her blood wont even...there is a chance is shall...." Kaede said softly as she reached out a withered hand and smoothed the creases on the blanket.  
  
"How will it even" InuYasha asked hoping for a good answer.  
  
"By somehow the blood of the half demon within her...is doubled" she said clearly "but the only person with the right blood is you...because adding human blood is just causing more pain, though I know of no procedure of putting another's blood into another without both of the persons risk and Kagome is of no state to do that"  
  
InuYasha stared at his lap and found if very interesting at that moment. He remembered what he was told when he was younger about demon blood and the only way to share it was to....  
  
"I know" InuYasha spoke aloud to Kaede.  
  
"Then tell this woman" Kaede replied hopefully.  
  
"When I was a whelp.....I was told about the recognition of demon bloods and its importance....I remember the only way you can share blood successfully is by......" InuYasha blushed deeply "marking...........but the problem is that that the female that you are marking is to forever be yours and that it is final"  
  
"What is the problem InuYasha? Or is it that you're not sure of it?"  
  
"Trust me I'm sure" InuYasha snorted "but I'm not sure if Kagome will...."  
  
"Want to be yours forever?" Kaede said smiling knowingly at the boy.  
  
InuYasha didn't reply though he looked like that his faced was painted red.  
  
"be not afraid of that InuYasha.....you have not the eyes of another and when I see the couple of ye and Kagome.....I see love, happiness, and more importantly trust......I see that you both are willing to be together despite differences and appropriate times"  
  
"Humph" InuYasha replied softly and remained staring at his lap.  
  
"I see that Kagome will not mind and the fact of the scroll is enough to prove it true" Kaede said firmly "but I think it best for you to talk to her before you do it"  
  
Kaede stood and gazed at InuYasha with a gentle eye before going out of the room to leave the young priestess to her dreams and InuYasha to his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango stepped outside the smoky hut to stretch her legs after sitting back on her heels all day. 'Poor InuYasha..........'  
  
"Stretched enough yet?" asked a teasing voice from behind Sango.  
  
"I guess...." Sango said softly turning to the monk "com to fetch me have you?"  
  
Miroku shrugged and stepped up next to his fiancée looking down at her fondly. He wrapped his arm around her and made sure that no 'demons' came to posses his hand and make it go any lower. Sango leaned into the embrace and sighed as she rested her head on his purple and dark blue monk robe and sighed; she noticed the absence of the 'jingle-jingle' telling her that he didn't bring his staff with him.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Miroku asked softly as they started walking down the bare dirt streets, passing hut with puffy gray smoke curling from the tops of the huts.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked breathing slowly and deeply, savoring one of there pervert-free moments together.  
  
"Do you wish to settle down or bury you father or....." Miroku did a rare blush that Sango quickly joined in.  
  
"I would like to go to my village....and bury my father and companions properly" Sango said firmly "then we could settle down...." Sango smiled as she felt Miroku tighten his grip and pull her closer to him.  
  
"I would like that...." Miroku replied to her and kissing the top of Sango's head.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: some M/S action for you....and uh-oh what's gonna happen to Kagome?!  
  
InuYasha: ::snort: baka(idiot) I kn-  
  
Kagome: InuYasha SIT!!!  
  
InuYasha: ::BOOOOOOOOOOOOM:: WENCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!!?!?!?!?  
  
Kagome: do you dare spoil it for them!!!  
  
Sango and Miroku: ::snuggle snuggle::  
  
Shippo: ::jumps on author's shoulder with the muffled sounds of InuYasha and Kagome fighting in the background and whispers:: Kagome and InuYasha are blind even strangers know about there affections!!!  
  
Author: -_-**** I agree Shippo, I agree...  
  
^_~ 


	16. Under the Great Goshinboku or God Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha -_-  
  
Author: wow the last chapter really made you guys snore im guessing because within the first couple of days one person reviewed!!! -_- im sorta depressed and wondering what was wrong with the last chapter and tell me if you find any mistakes and hear me out -_-  
  
^_^ on a higher note on Tuesday ((3/02/04)) I went to a Clay Aiken concert with my friend Michelle!!!! He was so awesome and CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tee hee hee. He was the singer who inspired this fan fic with the song "Run To Me" ^_________^ I am probably get the lyrics of the internet and put a new chapter in front of "Prologue" so you guys can see the inspiration for one of my hit fan fic's. ^_^.  
  
InuYasha: who's Clay Aiken?  
  
Author: Wrong person to ask.....^_^*  
  
*~*~* *=cookie Here are your responses:  
  
Inugurl13 here you are ::beams: thanks for your review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chaser: I promise ill get around to reading yours a.s.a.p.!!!!! and I heart your reviews ^_______^ *  
  
Miztikal-Dragon: ok HAVE A COOKIE lol ^_^ thanks so much for your review!!!!!!! * *~*~* Three reviews......depressing but Im happy and loving them anyway!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also another note....MY BROTHER GOT PART 9!!!!!!!!!!! Im gonna watch it as soon as he's done watching them!!!!!!  
  
Also I want to get up to one hundred reviews, so the one-hundredth reviewer will get to do something special with and for my story ^_~ luck to all!!! *~*~*  
  
InuYasha remained leaning against the wall not more than a foot from Kagome's futon. It was early morning about the crack of dawn when the half dog-demon stirred from his light sleep and peered through half-lidded eyes at the girl that he learned to love; he wouldn't admit it but that fact was extremely true. He didn't know why he fell for her or when for that matter but it never seemed important to him....until now. It seemed horribly weak in his mind to admit his feelings so freely in his mind for some odd reason but he couldn't help it, he felt so guilty and felt that he was the cause of her sickness by just loving her, and for putting her through that pain.  
  
A soft moan stirred him from his guilty thoughts and his eyes immediately went to Kagome's face and saw her squint at the invading sun. she woke slowly and found one of her hands laying in InuYasha's Tetsusaiga and she was immediately awake and found him close to her bedside. She saw immense guilt on the surface of his eyes and she knew why. She wouldn't admit it to him is possible but when she was sick she would awake at the smallest of noises so she caught every word passed between Kaede and InuYasha last night. She tried to prop herself up on her elbows but InuYasha's clawed hand gently tried to push her shoulder down back onto the futon.  
  
"You should remain resting" he replied in a low sorrowful voice that Kagome rarely ever heard.  
  
"I'm fine InuYasha" she replied a little groggily from the long slumber.  
  
"No your not Kagome" he replied firmly and pushed back onto the futon "You don't even know what's wrong with you do you?" he questioned normally now.  
  
"In fact I do" Kagome replied before she could stop herself and she mentally yelled 'BAKA!!!'((idiot)) at herself.  
  
"You heard me and Kaede-baba?"((baba is a offensive term for and old woman or grandmother))  
  
"You were a little loud" Kagome said offering a weak smirk.  
  
"Hmph" InuYasha replied softly but then blushed immensely.  
  
"What InuYasha?" Kagome asked as the Hanyou ((half-demon)) started staring at his lap. She then thought of last nights talk with Kaede then blushed a weak pink before understanding.  
  
An uncomfortable silence passed before Kagome started coughing again deeply. InuYasha snapped up and realized why, Tetsusaiga wasn't in her grip or near it anymore.  
  
He quickly picked Tetsusaiga up and pulled her hand from her mouth and clasped her hand over Tetsusaiga and the coughing immediately ceased.  
  
"How does that-"  
  
"Work? It works for me so I can't see why it can't for you" he replied simply and didn't remove his hand from over her hand that was gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
She couldn't help but stare at their enclosed hands; it felt so perfect like they were created for the other hand and his palm felt so warm and comforting against the back of her hand. She suddenly felt him grip her upper arm gently and pull her upright; she looked him in the eye looking for an answer and couldn't find one.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as he had her sitting up.  
  
He didn't reply but gently scooped her up bridal style and whispered in her ear "somewhere where we won't be spied on" before leaping out the small window and keeping a tight yet gentle grip on Kagome.  
  
She gasped as he ran out the empty hut and into the forest which was named after him; it was so unlike him to just scoop her up and run off with her but she wanted to know why he was starting to become so secretive.  
  
*~*~*  
  
To Kagome it seemed that they were running around in circles and she was starting to fell dizzy every now and then but kept the sword's hilt in her hand that was conveniently scooped up with her. She finally felt him start to slow down and finally stop at the great Goshinboku ((God Tree)). He walked over; Kagome still in his arms and sat down where there was a big space in between the wild roots.  
  
"Seemed awfully long to get here" Kagome stated to him to break that silence that was slowly starting to envelope them.  
  
"We were being followed by other demons and instead of killing them and risking your health any more I had to run around a lot to make them loose track of our scents" he told her. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and let her rest her head on his shoulder which she did gradually.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, listening to the sounds of twittering birds and the wind whistling through the skeletal branched of the God Tree; Kagome suddenly ended the silence.  
  
"InuYasha.........what did you mean last night by 'marking'?"  
  
Poor InuYasha didn't expect that question, in fact, the whole reason that he brought her to the Tree was so that he could talk to her about it and was having trouble with asking her. Kagome noticed the vibrant blush growing on the half-demon's face and wondered what it meant. After all it seemed that he had to...well....mark something that would help her.  
  
"Keh! Why did you need to ask this now" he said gruffly while trying his best to hide his obvious embarrassment.  
  
"Well sorry! But it has to do with my life now does it?!" Kagome said starting to get a little mad at his sudden change in behavior.  
  
"Obviously!" InuYasha barked back before catching Kagome off guard and pulling her closer "if you really did hear all of that conversation then you would know that this affects both of us.....but I would hope that you would not take this lightly"  
  
"You mean marking?"  
  
"Yes! Once it's done it's done and you can't turn back" InuYasha said his voice returning to normal from the slight yelling they were both doing and turned to stare deeply into her eyes.  
  
Kagome was caught off guard again by the tone of his voice and her heart started to beat faster within her ribcage; she leaned back on his chest and started to listen to his heartbeat for a couple of moments before asking "so....what is it?" she asked in a calm voice.  
  
InuYasha shuffled a little nervously and leaned his head lightly on Kagome's. "It's like that mare-reige thing in your era"  
  
"You mean 'marriage'?" Kagome asked a small smile flashing across her face.  
  
"Yea whatever......except once you mark someone they become you mate" InuYasha paused before casting his gaze to in between the spacious branches of the godly tree. Kagome automatically thought about when Koga, the infamous wolf prince, when he declared her his mate. "But once this happens.....no one is allowed to touch their partner and if the partner is caught cheating....they have to be killed" InuYasha continued softly "there is no way to turn back and undo the process......you can't change your mind".  
  
Kagome listened to his words and felt her heart start to beat faster than its normal rate and started to compare the beats with InuYasha's.  
  
"InuYasha......last night....I'm not sure if I heard you and Kaede correctly....but you were wondering if I doubted wanting to be with you?" Kagome asked in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
InuYasha automatically felt his heart twang with guilt, doubt and....fear? "Yea...." he replied just as softly "I just don't want you to...."  
  
"I won't" Kagome said quickly not letting the trail off hang "but.....are you doing this because my life is in danger?" Kagome asked sadly hoping beyond hope for the right answer.  
  
InuYasha tilted his head so that he could get a good whiff of Kagome's hair; "I promise you that..." he began in a husky voice "that is not the only reason........."  
  
Kagome felt like a little girl again, dreaming of being in love with her 'prince in shining armor' but the only difference was that her prince was in red fire-rat robe and not a silver armor suit.  
  
"Kagome......do you accept my offer to be your mate?" InuYasha asked her in a exotic little voice never heard by Kagome's ears.  
  
Kagome started crying and buried her face into the front of InuYasha's front of his robe. "I-I accept" Kagome replied to him in a jagged whispery voice.  
  
InuYasha felt his heart leap when she said 'accept' and he dug his nose into her hair in taking her scent which was starting to change because of her blood. He heard a soft giggle and immediately withdrew and looked down at Kagome.  
  
"That tickled..." she said a little embarrassingly.  
  
InuYasha arched one of his eyebrows and smirked at her as she lightly hit his shoulder with her fist and smiled at the look on his face.  
  
"Er.....what exactly do you have to do to 'mark' me?" Kagome asked while adverting her gaze feeling the blush creep of over her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha blushed as well before replying.  
  
"I just have to bite your shoulder and kiss you" he replied.  
  
Kagome was fighting the urge to raise her eyebrow and rested once again against him.  
  
"When do you have to do this?"  
  
"As soon as possible" he replied while snuffing into her hair again.  
  
Kagome fought the urge to giggle again and replied softly "tonight...."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: wow sorry that this was so short  
  
Kagome: ::blush blush BLUUUUUUUUUUSH!!!::  
  
InuYasha: ::pale to red to eyes wide and gulping every now and then::  
  
Author: tee hee hee oh! And don't worry folks I promise that there will be no lemons in my story, I just don't write that! I may hint it....but I won't describe it! ^_^  
  
Also im really really REALLY sorry guys but next week I won't be able to update because next week I have GEPA (Grade Eight Proficiency Assessments)) -_- wish me luck!!!  
  
^_^ 


	17. In the Twilight

Disclaimer: ::sighs sadly:: only in my dreams  
  
Author: ::skipping around the room scaring the gang who are sitting with their backs against the wall watching her skip and hop::  
  
Shippo:.....wow.....  
  
InuYasha: ::blink blink:  
  
Miroku: how can she do that for....::starts counting on his finger tips::  
  
Sango: eight days.......  
  
Kagome: trust me....I know how she feels......::sad sigh::  
  
Kirara: mew!  
  
Author: :: says in a sing-song voice:: I SURVIVED GEPA! I SURVIVED GEPA! NOW HERE ARE YOU RESONSES! NOW HERE ARE YOUR RESPONSES!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~* *=receives cookie  
  
Aries Greymon: well.....that has crossed my mind but I have a.....explanation for that ^_~ thanks for your review!!!*  
  
ssp51201: really? The idea for Tetsusaiga was actually a spur of the moment idea lol and thanks ::blush:: thanks sooooooo much for your review!!!*  
  
Miztikal-Dragon: lol thanks sooooo much for your review ^_^ *  
  
Battousi Girl: ::smiles much:: thanks for your review!!!!!*  
  
Bishie Chaser: thanks for the luck!!!! I realy neded it ^_^* thanks sooo much for your review!!!*  
  
Mystic Hanyou: I could never abandon this story lol thanks soooo much for your review!!!*  
  
Psychonite: thanks! ::blush:: thanks for your review!!!* *~*~* seven reviews and I love them all!!!!  
  
Also congrats bishie chaser!!! You were my 100TH reviewer there for you get to help me with some ideas!!!! Please I.M. me or e-mail me at the addresses in my profile!!!  
  
Don' worry guys, ill have another contest soon!!! ^_~ *~*~*  
  
Kagome laid back down on the futon the Tetsusaiga right next to her and let her head sink into the soft pillow. She heard the muffled sounds of Kaede scolding on InuYasha with him retorting, no restraint on his mouth. Kagome sighed warily and closed her eyes gently and couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the coming nights experience to her, she felt all of it was a dream and pinched herself noting that the pain was very real. She sat up slowly lest she give herself a headache and drew her knees to her chest sighing with the frustration of not being able to sleep. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings a little more than she originally did. She note bouquets of dried lavender and chamomile hanging from a single woven line from the roof of the hut, there was a solitary window with wooden bars letting in some sunshine, and she let her eyes travel to a corner where her trunk stood.  
  
'Kaede must have put it there' she thought and she crawled over to it and sat before it unlatching the lock. She realized from a bright glow of pure light that the Jewel was hanging from the stand obviously hung by Kaede and Kagome was grateful for she almost forgot about the Jewel and her responsibility to it. She smiled sadly at the gem and touched its glowing surface with her fingertip.  
  
'What are we going to do with you......?'  
  
She suddenly felt the soft fabric of the priestess outfit under her grazing finger tips of her other hand and let her attention land on it. She slowly lifted the top part of the outfit out of the trunk and into her lap; she thought of Kikyo as soon as she rubbed the fabric between her thumb and index finger and felt herself smile sadly.  
  
'I wish for your blessing Kikyo' she thought as an image of the walking dead woman popped into her mind. She might have had a small grudge against her incarnation but she only wished that she might have not been put through so much torture through that hell-damned Urasue and Naraku.  
  
She re-folded that part of the robe and placed it with the rest of the outfit and closed the lid as InuYasha knocked back the reed door grumbling something about 'batty old hags' and 'how he wished he could kill them'.  
  
"I'm guessing that Kaede isn't too happy?" Kagome asked forcing out a weak grin.  
  
"No duh!" he replied scornfully as he flumped down next to the futon and didn't shy when Kagome crawled over to him and sat next to him, drawing her legs to her chest. She tilted sideways and let her head contact with his shoulder.  
  
"She's just trying to help ya know" Kagome replied letting her eyes close.  
  
"She doesn't have to bite my head off" he replied gruffly.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly and nuzzled her head deeper into his shoulder earning a shy hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to his side.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango straightened and stretched her strained back from being hunched over and doing a favor for an elderly woman in the village. She noticed the look of anger and death written on Kaede's face when the elder and herself go check on Kagome and found her gone and got suspicious when InuYasha wasn't to be found as well. Sango never thought she could see so much anger when she saw the look on Kaede's face when InuYasha approached with Kagome securely in his arms one of her hands clutching the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sango and Miroku immediately left the hut after InuYasha put Kagome in her room and started to approach the old woman. Sango was outside mingling with other villagers waiting for the coast to become clear. Sango and Miroku finally came upon an elderly woman who looked like she was struggling and asked if she needed help, she gladly and thankfully sent Sango to sow her herb garden and for Miroku get her groceries, Sango felt like the little girl in her village once more running around with her baby brother and helping her elderly next door neighbor while her father was out slaying demons terrorizing a lords castle.  
  
'Kohaku.....' she thought sadly while placing her sowing tool blade flat against the earth and leaned upon the handle thinking of her baby brother running around in his cloth diapers given to him by friends of the family.....  
  
"Sango!" a cheerful yelled and broke through her thoughts. She looked up and saw Miroku approaching while waving his bare hand to get her attention while a woven grass basket attached to his back filled with fresh fish and ripe, bright vegetables.  
  
Sango smiled and waved back while taking a glance at his gloved hand wrapped in Jade. She remembered her telling him after Naraku 'died' that he said that he would always wear it for intimidation.....but she felt it was because he was scared that it was going to come back upon him and that he would immediately get sucked in.  
  
She saw him wink at her before entering the hut that was next to her and blushed when she realized that she was staring at him TOO obviously.  
  
Sango sighed and wiped her sweaty forehead with her armguard and closed her eyes briefly, feeling the soft gentle breeze come and cool her off.  
  
Miroku stepped out of the hut with a basket of baked fish, biscuits, and a little woven basket. Sango arched her eyebrow at his goods-filled arm.  
  
"The elder gladly gave us this as a reward and a thank-you" he replied while smiling and Sango's face "shall we go to the stream and eat off these goods?" Miroku asked brightly.  
  
Sango couldn't help but giggle softly at his mood which automatically lifted her mood from when she was thinking of her deceased little brother. Miroku approached Sango and took her elbow with his own and started leading her to the stream.  
  
Sango laid her head against the tall monks forearm which felt strong under the monk's robe that felt light and cool as if it where cotton woven with silk. The soft 'jing jing' of Miroku's staff was absent making Sango note that they were both un armed except for the hidden weapon hidden under Sango's right armguard, but she didn't care, right now she didn't care for anything except for the fact that she had some intimate time with her fiancé and that it was grope-free.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hmmm" Kagome moaned as she let her eyes and ears open to the sounds of crickets chirping in the darkness and a small parchment note tucked under Tetsusaiga. Kagome rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and realized that InuYasha must have put her to bed when she fell asleep against his shoulder. She rolled her head from one shoulder to the other cracking her neck to get out the stiffness and stretched her back. she gently took Tetsusaiga with her left hand while she picked the note up with the other and unfolded it to read:  
  
You know where to meet me  
  
Kagome felt intrigued and smirked and InuYasha's quirky-ness.  
  
'He has changed hasn't he?'  
  
Kagome folded the note and threw it under her pillow for safe-keeping before she started walking out of her room Tetsusaiga at her side. Kaede gave the young priestess and knowing smile before Kagome exited the hut.  
  
The night was indeed cool as she walked out of the village and entered the path which led to the well and the sacred Goshinboku (sacred tree). The crickets seemed to be more alive and Kagome listened to their music before peering through the canopies of the forest wild trees. Stars that shimmered like the Jewel winked at her as she walked toward her destination. She noted that the white orb hanging within view made her adore the sight even more and smiled knowing that InuYasha would be happy for awhile.  
  
A sudden crunch made her jump slightly and made her grope the air above her shoulder expecting her bow and quiver to be there but she realized that she left them with Kaede. She gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga and raised it in front of her ready to strike any demon trying to murder her when suddenly at her came a little squirrel she arched an eyebrow at the cue fuzzy little creature and even noted that it was really cute before it suddenly.....talked.  
  
"What are you looking at human?!" it asked while shaking a little furry fist at her and scampering off to get in a tree.  
  
'Guess nighttime is the time when the cute little demons wander.....' she thought while shaking her head and fighting the urge to start laughing madly at herself.  
  
She continued her venture through the familiar forest and not countering any more cute fuzzy demons, she approached the Sacred Tree. She looked into the branches for a glimpse of silver or red; she approached closer to the tree and stuck the tip of the weathered Tetsusaiga into the ground and leaned upon the hilt watching the tree glow with a seemingly magical light. She sighed softly and heard a pair of light feet approach her. She turned around before pulling Tetsusaiga from the ground and saw InuYasha approach her, his eyes staring at her with a serious look that she had only seen so few times.  
  
"No problems?" he asked never blinking, never moving his gaze from her. She nodded her head numbly and felt an odd tingling in her blood. She gripped Tetsusaiga tighter but she realized it wasn't just her demon blood causing this feeling rushing through her. He walked past her and again sat in between the widely spaced the roots and Kagome followed after he stopped in front of the bare space of where he was once pinned to the tree. She stopped behind him and let her eyes wander to that spot too.  
  
He turned abruptly and faced her, the serious look never wavering. She felt frozen to the spot and felt her eyes widen slightly.  
  
"InuYasha?" she asked softly.  
  
He didn't respond and he didn't let his face waver at all and it made Kagome's heart beat faster and faster within her ribcage. He closed the space between them and he gently scooped her up and landed on the thickest and safest branch of the whole tree and he helped her sit with him against the trunk of the tree. Kagome felt InuYasha gently pull her back against his front; she blushed but relaxed against him.  
  
"I'm sorry if I out you through any pain" InuYasha whispered gently into her ear which sent shivers down Kagome's spine but it helped her heart return to normal and seem to melt into InuYasha.  
  
"It's alright...." she said softly back and closed her eyes to ready herself for any......uncomfortable moments.  
  
InuYasha bit the inside of his cheek and tasted a tang of his blood enter his mouth like a leak in a dam. InuYasha didn't wince at all at the sudden dose of pain but concentrated on turning Kagome around so that he could properly start the marking.  
  
Kagome didn't know what was going on but she planned to go along with it. She remembered that earlier InuYasha said that all he had to was 'kiss her and bite her shoulder' but knowing InuYasha.....that might have only been a brief, VERY brief summary of what both of them were going to go through.  
  
Kagome helped InuYasha turn her around; she took a good look at his eyes and the emotions were indeed jumbled inside, love, fear, and needed to be forgiving was what she saw in his amber orbs and tried not to show the fear that was slowly gripping her in her own eyes.  
  
InuYasha leaned down to her, both of their eyes locked in an unblinking stare. Kagome let her eyes close and felt InuYasha slip a clawed finger under her chin propping her head up and firmly pressed his lips onto hers.  
  
Kagome felt her mouth gently forced open and tasted a tang from a liquid entering her mouth. She felt herself suddenly shudder when InuYasha parted and licked the blood that remained on his lip and hugged Kagome to him.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the shaking and she wasn't even cold, she felt the tremors run all through her body and she buried her face briefly into InuYasha's chest to try and calm down. InuYasha quickly removed his jacket- like part of his kimono and wrapped it around Kagome and turned her again while pulling her back to his front once more.  
  
"You OK Kagome?" he asked as she leaned against him as the shivering and the trembling started to only happen every few minutes.  
  
She nodded her head and kept her mouth shut for fear that she might vomit or scream in pain.  
  
InuYasha hugged her and stuck his nose into her trying to find some way to calm the shaking girl and waited before he did the final step.  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped and sighed with relief while pulling the part of InuYasha's kimono tighter around her.  
  
"What do you have to do now?" she whispered to him relishing the feeling of being in his arms and his kimono around her; the feeling of safety to her.  
  
"It's not going to be as bad as before...I hope" he said to her truthfully and started to feel resentment for having to put her through a foreign pain.  
  
She nodded and tilted her head to one shoulder, closing her eyes once more waiting for the sensation to come.  
  
InuYasha found one of her hands and held it before sinking his fang into the crook of her neck.  
  
Kagome felt a small jolt of pain but it wasn't like before when her body reacted to the blood pouring into her system.  
  
InuYasha withdrew his fang from her neck and felt Kagome sigh with relief. She turned to face him a smile adorning her face and her eyes lit up. InuYasha smiled weakly at her and before he knew it she kissed him yet again in a gentler and calm kiss.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: that I repeat THAT was the hardest chapter to write believe it or not!  
  
Kagome: ::blush and drawing a circle into the carpet::  
  
InuYasha:...............  
  
Author: ^________^  
  
Also I have a little known fact:  
  
Kagome= bamboo woven pattern and its also the name of a children's song  
  
Kaede= maple leaf  
  
Sango=coral  
  
Kohaku=amber  
  
Hoshi= star  
  
I know that some of you probably already know some of this but I've been looking around for Kagome's name meaning and my brother told me so I thought that some of you might appreciate this ^_~ 


	18. Till We Meet Again

Disclaimer: if I owned InuYasha....I wouldn't be here right now tee hee hee  
  
Author: wow  
  
InuYasha: what now witch?  
  
Author: I have decided that this shall be my next-to-last chapter  
  
Kagome: Really?  
  
Author: yep!  
  
Miroku: so.....  
  
Author: ::very sad sigh:: I'll be opening the door at the end of the next chapter ::taps keyboard boringly:: though I may need you again!  
  
Sango: huh?  
  
Author: it's not official...but im thinking of writing another story totally un-related to this one but still an InuYasha fan fiction.  
  
InuYasha: ::groan::  
  
Author: sorry guys but I must conclude this story that I have come to love soon and besides there is so far you can go before a story gets old and gets you bored and I don't want to do that to all of you dear readers so please enjoy my next-to-final chapter of "Run To Me" but I'll be back for one more chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Now here are your responses:  
  
*~*~*  
  
*=receives cookie  
  
Mystic Hanyou: THANK-YOU!*  
  
Chiisana-Tori-chan: ::blush:: thank-you! And me neither but I found kagome's name very interesting*  
  
Bishie Chaser: indeed lol thanks for your review!!!*  
  
Miztikal-Dragon: thank you sooooooo much!!!*  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: lol thanks for your review!!!*  
  
ssp51201: lol keep reading to find out ^_~* thanks for your review!!*  
  
ClayAikenLover: HI MICHELLE!!!! Yea lol thanks for your two reviews!!*  
  
*~*~*  
  
wow! Seven reviews.....im sooooooo prod ::tear:: thanks a bunch guys!!!!!!  
  
*~*~* "=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
*~*~* The sun was slowly peeping over the horizon casting an amber glow to the pair sleeping within the wide arms of the Goshinboku (Sacred Tree). Of course InuYasha stirred as the intruding light seeped through the branch and he slowly opened his amber orbs. He looked in his lap and saw Kagome laying there with his fire rat robe wrapped around her, memories crept into his mind and a small smirk resided on his lips.  
  
He paid attention to Kagome's newly acquired traits, for one her human ears seemed more pointed but not like his older brothers, they seemed wider and pointier like InuYasha's own.  
  
She opened her eyes and pulled the fire rat robe tighter around her giving InuYasha a good look at her hands which were adorned with milky white nails with obvious strength and sharpness. Kagome seemed to notice the change in her nails for she brought them closer to her eyes and let one for her hands go to the sides of her face and let the tips graze over the new width and point of her ears. She turned around to see if InuYasha was awake and fell into his gaze. Her eyes were still the woodland brown but they where more catlike and observing.  
  
"We should probably head back to the village" Kagome said softly as InuYasha nodded and helped her down off the branch.  
  
As kagome was let to her feet she saw Tetsusaiga stuck in the ground the chipped metal glinting in the morning light seemed to enchant her. She walked to it and pulled it quite easily out of the ground and handed it to InuYasha who swiftly placed it in its sheath and earning her a smirk.  
  
"Hopefully you won't need this again anytime soon" the smirk evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome smiled softly at him, the light dancing in her eyes but something kept pestering InuYasha and he couldn't place one of his magnificent clawed fingers on it.  
  
"Hmmm?" kagome asked him as they entered the path leading back to the village and the gaze that InuYasha trained on her.  
  
"Nothing...." he replied not moving his gaze.  
  
Kagome fidgeted under his gaze and felt like she was being put under consideration, but when she turned her face to look at him, she saw a smirk adorning his face and she felt OK again.  
  
It felt weird, for Kagome at least, to walk down the path that she knew so well, she heard every breath, wind, crunch, snap, and twitter from five miles away to five feet away. She knew InuYasha was used to it but she jumped when she heard demons, very weak demons mind you, talk as they passed. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and squeezed it for condolence and received a squeeze back.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get used to it" he told her trying his best to hide the snigger starting to grow at how frightened she was.  
  
Kagome knew that he was fighting laughter and bit her lip to keep herself from sitting him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As InuYasha and Kagome were stirring at the Goshinboku(Sacred Tree) the other members of the former gang were stirring at Kaede's hut. Shippo had slept with Sango and Kirara since his usual sleeping companion was off in the woods for the night. Sango and Miroku were the first to rise save Kirara who was out patrolling the village before dawn. Sango let Shippo remain curled in her pelt until and if Kagome would come back....not that she didn't trust her friends to come back but she wondered if InuYasha wanted to just spend the day with her.  
  
Kaede immediately had the cold deer stew from which they ate last night nice and warm and served in separate clay bowls. Sango accepted gratefully and gently sipped some of the stew. She stole a glance at the monk next to her and saw that he was staring into brown meat concoction.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sango asked concerned while bringing her stew down to sit in her lap.  
  
"I've been thinking that it was getting late in time"  
  
"What you do you mean its early morning" Sango said smirking at him with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"For what I mean.....maybe we should head out to your village and give your father and comrades proper burials at their home" he said still staring at his stew.  
  
Sango felt her eyelids droop slightly as she thought of that fateful day when she first lost her little brother.  
  
".......I agree" she said softly finishing of the juices and picking up some chopsticks to finish off the meat and cooked vegetables.  
  
Miroku finally started eating when Sango retreated to her thoughts of that day and how she felt to see her father die before her eyes. She didn't let tears fall but she was crying hysterically inside but no one blamed her at all.....to see family die in front of you is just as devastating as finding their dead body in a field in the forest.......  
  
A rustle in the bamboo mat caused the elder, monk, and demon exterminator look up and Shippo to fidget slightly within his dreams.  
  
InuYasha was the first to enter the hut and blushed a tinge of pink at the staring eyes. Kagome followed and repeated the half-demon's actions. Shippo finally woke and rubbed his aqua eyes before seeing Kagome and launching himself into her embrace. This time she didn't stumble backwards or anything like that though she had to admit......Shippo was indeed getting too old and more importantly too heavy to keep doing that.  
  
"Here is some food for the two of ye" Kaede said while smiling secretively.  
  
If possible the blush on Kagome's face broadened as she put Shippo down and sat next to Sango who was also smiling like the elder.  
  
InuYasha flumped down next to Miroku trying to hide his slight embarrassment by being gruff.....as usual.  
  
"How do ye feel Kagome?" Kaede asked with a grandmotherly tone.  
  
"I'm fine....I'm pretty sure I won't be fainting again anytime soon...." she said staring down at the food Kaede handed her.  
  
"Then it worked im presuming" she said while sighing in relief.  
  
"I guess.......but was it supposed to change my appearance.  
  
InuYasha looked up from his bowl and stared and Kagome's face for a moment and saw the curiosity, not the regret. While they were walking back to Kaede's he was wondering if she changed her mind or not.  
  
"Most likely child, for your blood which was brought to you by yourself as your own ancestor....or simply its just InuYasha's blood is mixed with your own producing ye new looks".  
  
Kagome nodded at Kaede and sent InuYasha a loving smile when she looked up and saw her studying him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango sat against the outside wall of Kaede's hut and drew her knees to her chest and sighed sadly.  
  
She remembered what she and Miroku talked about during breakfast before InuYasha and Kagome came. She felt like the time to go to her village was now and she felt that she wanted to do this alone.....maybe with Miroku....but she really didn't wish to bother them with her personal situation.  
  
Though she could hear what Kagome will say:  
  
'Its no problem Sango let us come and help you.....'  
  
But Sango would have none of that at all....she felt that she would only accept Miroku as a companion and soon he would be part of her family.  
  
She sighed and stood up to go find Miroku and tell him that they would be leaving for her father's present burial grounds and her ghost village.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sango...are you sure you don't want us to come?" Kagome asked her best friend who was settling herself upon her cat demon.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, besides Kaede entrusted me that you are to learn how to protect the jewel and the village since it hasn't been destroyed?"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly, "yes of course.....the jewel is harder to destroy than it was to gather the shards" Kagome said laughingly.  
  
Sango smiled and looked at her friend and understood her position "besides.....im guessing that you would want to spend close time with InuYasha".  
  
Kagome blushed gently but smiled knowingly, "but please, don't hesitate to come back and besides....I have to help you plan your wedding to Miroku after all" kagome said while winking to her friend.  
  
"I'll come back don't you worry" Sango said to Kagome as Miroku came out with some food and supplies in his pack and strapped a shovel to Kirara.  
  
Miroku climbed onto the cat demon's back and settled behind Sango as usual and gave Kagome a nod before Kirara rose into the sky and started flying towards the sun.  
  
InuYasha stepped out and eyes the dot that was Miroku, Sango, and Kirara and approached Kagome who still had her hand up in a wave. He smirked and hugged her from behind and let his chin rest on her head.  
  
"They're gone hmm?" he asked her.  
  
"Yea, they don't know when they'll be back" she replied and nuzzled her head against his chin.  
  
"Keh! They'll be back within the next month, the monk told me"  
  
"And Sango did promise that I get to help her with her wedding" Kagome said, the smile growing on her face.  
  
"That will be some day....." he said offhandedly.  
  
"I know....but what are we going to do?"  
  
"Huh?" he replied lifting his head and looking down at her.  
  
"We can't reside with Kagome forever you know" Kagome said twisting around in his embrace and peered into his puzzled eyes.  
  
InuYasha let her go and crossed his arms and stood a little straighter trying to make himself superior. "Ill build us a hut near the well and the Tree baka (idiot)!"  
  
Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch with slight annoyance.  
  
"I'll have to go back to my time and get the plans for the hut....or more or less shrine" she said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: I cant believe I am ending this next Friday ::blink blink::  
  
The next chapter will be an epilogue.....five years in the future and what can our favorite characters do?!??!?!?  
  
........I have no clue ^_~* 


	19. Epilouge

Disclaimer: even to my last chapter of my first story........I do not own InuYasha -_-  
  
Author: I can't believe this is my last chapter for this story, this one has grown on me so much and I kept having new ideas for it but sadly I must let it go and hope that to all who read this story and to those to stuck to it enjoyed it as much and I enjoyed writing it.  
  
I hope to not disappear though but I have an idea for that story ill give you a brief summary at the end of the chapter.  
  
I am sooooooo sorry about not updating last week, its just that school has been a nag and me, my mother, my father, and one of my best friends went down to Washington D.C. and so I had another of my best friends put up a A/n which you will notice disappeared!!!!!  
  
Now here are your responses!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*=receives little white dog plushy and basket of cookies!!!  
  
Bishie Chaser: ::smiles sadly:: I'm sorry but I have to end this other wise its going to be dragging on and on and on and on.....though ::blush:: thanks a lot for you compliments, you kinda inspired me to start up a new fan fic for InuYasha and it will be up next Thursday if you care to take a look ^_~* really it warms my heart and makes me proud when I have such devoted and loyal and nice reviewers that kept me going ***  
  
Mystic Hanyou: ::blush:: thanks!!!! And I think your one of my older reviewers!! ^___^ my next piece is called "Tamashii" and it will be up next Friday if you care to take a look ^_~* thanks so much for being a great reader and reviewer!!!***  
  
Miztikal-Dragon: thanks ::blush:: but all stories have to come to an end, but I hope this epilogue will clear up some things and if you have any questions then ill be glad to answer them! Just click my e-m in my profile and just ask a question ^_~* thanks for being sucha great reader and reviewer and my new piece, "Tamashii" will be up next Friday!!!***  
  
ssp51201: ::blush blush blush!!:: wow lol thanks for all of the compliments and I do hope you enjoy my other works!!! I know but all good things have to come to an end!! Thanks so much for being a great reader and reviewer!!!*** ^_~*  
  
Lord Aries Greymon: ::smiles greatly:: thanks ^___^ I do hope he enjoys this too!!! And I'm doing another story called "Tamashii" which will be posted next Friday if you care to take a look!! ^_~* thanks for being such a great reader an reviewer!!!***  
  
Digi-destined Rockie(Sailor sayin): thanks sooooooo much for your review!!! I know but all good things have to come to an end ::Sad sigh:: but im glad that you enjoyed it!! I think your one of my old reviewers any how, and it's alright that you didn't review but you did my second-to-last chapter and I do not have a grudge at all ^_~* Again I'm gonna have a new fan fic called "Tamashii" up next week if you care to have a look!!!^_~* ***  
  
Caphriel: ::blush:: thanks for your compliment! And yea I do have acouple of typos and mistakes in the first few chapters, but I may fix them when I have the chance ^_~* im having a new fan fic up next Friday called "Tamashii" if you care to have a look ^_~* thanks for being such a great reader and reviewer!!! ***  
  
c-dog: thanks!! Me too!!! GO IY/KAG!!! I'm having a new im having a new fan fic up next Friday called "Tamashii" if you care to have a look ^_~* thanks for being such a great reader and reviewer!!! ***  
  
Miztikal-Dragon: LOL nah im not that great ::blush:: thanks again!!! ***\  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Swish.......swish......swish'  
  
The sound of a reed broom brushing the pale tan dirt floor that resided between the main hut and the shrine. Kagome sneezed slightly as she pushed the dirt from the entrance path to the main shrine that resided opposite of the mini-shrine. It so far had been a usual morning, waking up before dawn, chopping up the deer that her mate had brought in from the night before and roasting it, breaking up a fight that her two children had over nothing, and doing some cleaning.  
  
Though mind you, her day was just beginning.  
  
It had been five years since Naraku was diminished and she and InuYasha and started a life together, five long......interesting years.  
  
Kagome kept her trunk inside the house under some floor boards so that her kids wouldn't go poking through it though she did dress in the dark blue and white priestess outfit after her school uniform became, dirty, worn to threadbare, small, and blood stained, and this all happened in one week.  
  
Kagome sighed as she leaned the broom next to one of the sturdy wooden columns that held the roof over the main shine. She placed a hand and laid her head against the morning sun warmed wood and closed her eyes. This was the closest thing she had to home now.  
  
When she tried to go through the well to get the blue-prints for the well......the well wouldn't let her pass which injured her side when she grazed a jagged stone that stuck out of the wells inner wall. Kagome remembered climbing out and jumping in the well repeatedly but it still wouldn't let her pass.....even with the jewel.  
  
"MOMMY!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome smiled as her four-year-old daughter Kichona came running up this cute mad look on her face that so resembled her fathers.  
  
"Yes Kichona?" Kagome said sitting down on the porch of the shrine as she came up and gracefully planted herself in her mothers lap.  
  
"Moteamasu is being mean to me again and daddy is siding with him!"  
  
Kagome arched both of her eyebrows and sighed again "what do you accuse him of doing now?"  
  
"He keeps taunting me by saying that I can't fight" she said crossing her arms and letting her face get red with anger.  
  
Kagome was indeed fighting the urge to laugh at the cute girl; she had bright moonlight white hair and fell to mid-back with cute little black dog- ears residing on her head, she adapted her mother's eyes and had milky white claws, she was dressed in a kimono of the fire-rat, the material that her two children wore.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around her upset daughter and hugged gently "now why did he say that?"  
  
"Because I don't know how to wield Tetsusaiga....." she said drifting off.  
  
"Now just because you don't know how to fight with Tetsusaiga like your brother is LEARNING too doesn't mean that you don't know how to fight period"  
  
"Hmph!" she said.  
  
Kagome smiled realizing that she made a point to her daughter and stood up, her daughter still in her embrace and walked into her family's hut where she saw her mate and her son sitting next to the fire-pit InuYasha polishing the infamous sword and her son trying to sharpen his wooden sword that he received from his recent fifth birthday.  
  
Kagome marveled for the moment on how her son looked so much like his father, except for his eyes, he like his sister adapted his mother's eyes.  
  
"So you had to run to mommy wimp-chona?" he said teasing his sibling.  
  
"Moteamasu....." Kagome said dangerously which made him go back to what he was doing and mutter under his breath "sorry".  
  
"Moteamasu if you can't learn to get along with your sister, maybe I should take you to stay with Kaede when I go to the village instead of letting you go with your father to help out Shippo?" she asked as she set her daughter down who sat next to her father and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "And maybe you can join him if you can't be nice Kichona".  
  
"Yes mommy" they said in unison.  
  
"c'mon Kagome give em' a break" InuYasha said smirking at his mate.  
  
"And maybe I'll start practicing the's' word again if you don't play a fair referee" Kagome said to him plainly which made him gulp and shudder at the thought of being reunited to the hard ground.  
  
It was true that Kagome didn't remove the magic beads.....well except for two days when she was giving birth to her children. Kaede ordered her to do so and she found out later when she couldn't help but yell 'sit' over and over when she was in labor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Moteamasu was outside and crouching before the Sacred Tree that his parents put a special fence around. His eyes were squinting in concentration and he prepared to spring into the branches; she leaped.......and earned himself an up close and personal with the bare space on the trunk of the tree. He slid down a small rumble coming from his throat as she landed in between the wild roots of the old tree.  
  
"What are you doing Moteamasu?" came the inquiring voice of his little sister by a year.  
  
"None of your business" he grumbled back at her still mad that he couldn't jump into the tree.  
  
Kichona sat on one of the branches and let her legs swing as she kept her eyes on her brother who was lying face down on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you climb up?" she asked tilting her head skyward and gazing through the branches.  
  
"Because only weaklings claw their way up" he retorted.  
  
"Your only five Moteamasu and how old is daddy?" she said smartly.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" he said sitting up and bringing a clawed hand to his front of his robes and dusting the dirt away.  
  
She shrugged "anyway daddy said he's gonna take us to Shippo later" she told him matter-of-factly and slid down the root and stood up.  
  
Moteamasu grunted and walked with his sister back to the hut and to their parents.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango smiled and wiped her forehead with a damp cloth as her children came forward with a bucket of water. Her five year old Yutoku came forward helping his two four year-old sisters Hanta and Moretsana bring in a pail trying there best to help out.  
  
"Here you are mommy!" Hanta exclaimed depositing the cool water at her mother's feet.  
  
Sango smiled, Hanta and Moretsana were her twin girls both looking like there mother though there hair was much darker than Sango's own. Yutoku was just like his father, except that he wasn't a pervert. Her daughters dressed in blue and white Kimonos and her son in green Monk robes though he was too young to be called a monk.  
  
"Where is your father?" she asked Yutoku.  
  
"He's with Riyu and Mirui by the river" he replied happily at knowing the fact.  
  
Riyu and Mirui where her two-year olds, and like their sisters where twins, Riyu was very quiet though laughed a lot and Mirui was too talkative though shy to strangers. They bother had pitch-black hair and freckles dancing across their noses. They had Sango's eyes though their father's facial structure.  
  
Sango picked up the water bucket and sprinkled the water over the vegetable garden that resided next to her family's hut. Her home was at the entrance to the village so that they could provide protection though it was unnecessary. Sango's Hiraikotsu (boomerang bone) hung at the back wall in the hut for five years, ever since she returned to Kaede's village after her and her husband respectively buried her father and comrades. She considered remaining at the village and trying to put it back together but then she realized that it would be too painful and that it would be better if she left it for a grave site that she could visit.  
  
The sudden sound of laughing thanks to Yutoku brought her attention back to reality as she saw her husband approaching wet with her two sons in arm.  
  
Sango joined in with the laughter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat outside of the hut on the small porch before the entrance, watching Moteamasu and Kichona run around happily; she smiled and watched with her head in her palms and was extremely happy that they were getting along now. Suddenly Moteamasu jumped up a small tree and stuck his tongue out at his little sister who started growling at him and hiking her Kimono above her knees so that she could climb it. Moteamasu was laughing too much to notice that his little sister was right next to him and growling evilly before she pounced on him and they tumbled out.  
  
Kagome was about to rush over before she heard the soft giggles of her children and they started running around again, this time Moteamasu looking for 'kill'.  
  
'They are indeed InuYasha's children' she thought a smile gracing her features.  
  
She suddenly lifted a board of the porch up and brought out a scroll and a quill and began to write:  
  
Kichona sat before her babysitter her eyes as wide as plates. "WOW! Mommy and daddy actually did that?!"  
Sango smiled at her and nodded happily "Wouldn't guess that now would you?". Suddenly the sound of sandals pushing there way through grass revealed Kichona's mother who had a woven basket on her hip.  
"Mommy! Mommy! You wont believe what Sango told me!" she cried happily while jumping up and running to her mother and grasping her hand. "What?" she asked sitting next to her best friend and drawing her daughter into her lap, the basket at her side.  
"Well mommy, it all started with a demon and a priestess....."  
  
Kagome smiled at the memory that she placed on parchment and rolled it up carefully so that the ink wouldn't smudge. It was her masterpiece that she did when she remembered all of the fond memories of her adventures, and the time when Sango actually told that story.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nightfall came and Kagome finished putting her children to bed. They resided in a room right next to her and InuYasha's so that she could easy get to her children if possible. InuYasha found her back on the porch and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"You put the pups to bed?" he asked huskily into her ear.  
  
She giggled and placed her forehead against the crook of his neck "Yes, though I wish that you didn't train them an hour before nightfall, they were so wired that I had to practically tie them to their beds".  
  
"Keh!" he said silently and buried his nose into her hair.  
  
'Some things will never change'  
  
They sat like that for a while before Kagome talked again.  
  
"InuYasha? What do you think would have happened if..... we never defeated Naraku?"  
  
InuYasha stared at her for a minute and hugged her closer.  
  
"One we would still be searching for the jewel and never ridded of it and two.... that's all"  
  
"No I mean......." Kagome bit her lip trying to find a way to word her question.  
  
"You mean if Kikyo never died?"  
  
Kagome sat frozen and buried her head into his Haori.  
  
"If that happened..... nothing would have changed" he said firmly and raked a clawed hand through her hair.  
  
She nodded and hugged him a little tighter thankful that his answer was not any other.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Individual fates:  
  
The Jewel was never used to transform any demon but was returned to its creator, Midoriko, in the cave from the demon exterminator's village where the barrier would be able to protect it better than Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara could have ever done.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha completed the shrine that turned out to be the basis of Kagome's usual home. They tried three more times for children, twice Kagome having miscarriages and the third giving her another healthy baby girl named Shintsuki.  
  
Kichona became the new priestess of the village when she turned twenty. She married Yutoku, son of Sango and Miroku, her brother's best friend and her parent's best friend's son.  
  
Moteamasu married a inuyoukai (dog demon) named Meinu, who was from the western lands and a servant in his uncles' household. He roamed with his wife killing demons and protecting the innocent like his father before him.  
  
Shintsuki unfortunately never married and helped her sister out with protecting the village.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome went into the western lands after Sesshoumaru died from a battle with a descendent of Ryokutsei. They took over the lands and took care of them, keeping in touch with their children. They never died.  
  
Miroku and Sango had two more children, Midoriko and Miyatsu. They both died at the age of ninety, Miroku died of old age and Sango died three months afterward from a broken heart.  
  
The children eventually moved to the demon exterminators village and did what their ancestors before them did, became monks and demon exterminators. Yutoku did not join his siblings and was the only one who did not. Midoriko, Miyatsu, and Riyu did not marry, Mirui, Hanta, and Moretsana Married and revived the village that succeeded at putting demons on the brink of extinction.  
  
Shippo stayed in a hut that InuYasha and his family helped him build, he married the little sister of the Thunder Brothers, they didn't succeed in having children.  
  
Kirara had many litters of kittens, her descendents and herself protected Sango's and Miroku's children and descendents to come.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Family relation fates:  
  
The gang always kept in touch and forever remained a 'family'.  
  
Yutoku and Moteamasu were like miniature versions of their fathers, being best friends with Yutoku being the slight pervert and Moteamasu lost relationship wise, same with Hanta and Kichona.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome took over as guardians for Miroku's and Sango's children when they died. It was a promise made between the friends if either couple were to die so that their children would remain happy and always have someone to turn to.  
  
Kagome was reunited with her Mother, Grandfather, and her little brother or more or less her descendents, when she found her relatives again, it turned out she found them after she hopped through the well for the last time.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: Happy ending? I hope it was. I can't believe that this is it, the last chapter and I hope that you guys liked it at least ^_^  
  
My new fan fic will not have and I repeat NOT have any connection to this story though I may re-use some the children's names for the future and they DO belong tome, do not steal!!!  
  
I thank all of my reviewers for giving me the gift of 119!!! Reviews!!! I never thought it possible.  
  
Oh and I let InuYasha and the gang out earlier ^_^***  
  
My new fan fic, 'soul' will be posted A.S.A.P. and to those who may be interested please put so in your review with your e-mail address so that I can e-mail you when I put the first chapter up which will be within 2-3 weeks promise ^_^  
  
Summary for 'Tamashii(soul)'  
  
(Takes place after Kikyo comes back; no distinct time after that; AU)  
  
Naraku is up to his old tricks again, another incarnation is made, but with his new body and new powers, this one is the worst one he has ever created. It has the power to control and kill souls but with a twist, she can also summon unborn souls of children that are fated to be born. But why would Naraku want that? Unless he wants to put InuYasha and Kagome through an emotional hell..... I/K M/S  
  
Thanks guys once more for all of you compliments and ideas that kept this story alive ^___^ please take a look at my new one and I feel so proud of this story!!!  
  
And for the last word that shall be written:  
  
FOR ALL OF MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!!  
  
BONZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_~* InuPhoenix 


	20. Inspiration Song For Run To Me

Hey guys!!!! Here is the inspirational song for the fan fic that you guys love ^_^  
  
Clay Aiken-Run To Me  
  
Don't, you don't have to save my life  
  
No, you're not ready I can feel it  
  
Outside it's raining but I'll just go home  
  
Someday your heart will just let him go  
  
As soon as you get that feeling  
  
You can start to live again  
  
As soon as the worst is over  
  
You can make it all make sense  
  
Right not I can't give you what you need  
  
As soon as you get that feeling....  
  
Run to me  
  
Hush, you don't have to say a word  
  
Trust, I'm not going to hate you for it  
  
Feels like my touch only brings back the pain  
  
Someday those memories will fade away  
  
As soon as you get that feeling  
  
You can start to live again  
  
As soon as the worst is over  
  
You can make it all make sense  
  
Right now I can't give you what you need  
  
As soon as you get that feeling  
  
Run to me  
  
THANKS AGAIN GUYS!!!!!!  
  
If you wish to chat about InuYasha, comments, or whatever, e-mail me at:  
  
Pheonixqueen121@cs.com  
  
^_~* 


End file.
